Surprising Turn of Events
by flutterflypanda
Summary: Everyone wants to change themselves be completely different once they have the chance. Draco Malfoy wants change and even Hermione Granger is embracing it. She of all people would never be suspected of hiding secrets, what could these secrets be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok this is my very first fan fiction story and so I have no idea if it's good or bad or if it just flat out sucks. I hope you all enjoy this story and aren't too tough on me. I am a rooky when it comes to fan fictions but I really am trying.**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning and New Secrets

Draco sat in the head boy and head girl's compartment of the train. Staring out the window he let his mind go off into deep thought. It is time for a change, he thought to himself with complete certainty but then fear crept into those sure thoughts. He feared that he'd be seen as a joke, there's no way the prince of Slytherin could be seen as a joke but what if he was? All those thoughts scared him and agitated him because he even cared what others thought of him. He always said to himself that he could care less what others thought and here he is sitting alone in the compartment actually worried about what others would think.

"What are you doing here you mudblood? Aren't you a bit lost?" Malfoy scowled at Hermione. He snapped a bit too harshly but hell he was most definitely not in a good mood. What a wonderful way to start off his new and last year at Hogwarts, he thought to himself sarcastically. He was somewhat excited to have been chosen as head boy, not really for the title but because of the liberties. He would be in his own room shared only by one other person, the head girl. They'd have their own rooms, very spacious and private and they'd have their own bathrooms and of course he'd be allowed out much later without much questioning since of course he must be responsible to have earned the title of head boy.

"Shut up you ferret! And for your information I'm not lost! I'm the head girl and this is my compartment. You most certainly must be lost if you're sitting in here. Who in their right mind would ever make you head boy?" Hermione spat back. Even after the war Hermione couldn't stand him. No she absolutely loathed him. All he ever did was call her a mudblood and try to personally make her life a living hell and all because of her lineage. In the muggle realm he might as well be a racist.

"As far as I know I am the head boy and I was chosen by Dumbledore you disrespectful-" but he was cut off by Hermione who was probably resisting the urge to slap him as hard as she could.

"What are you going to call me? A mudblood? Get some new material you dick!" She was fuming. She hated him so much and the fact that she and him were to be sharing a dormitory together made her want to vomit and pray to God to allow her to die right then and there. If there was a God, Hermione thought to herself, he was a cruel and unjust one.

"Wow Granger I'm surprised, you've gotten quite…feisty. Where'd all this fight come from?" he gave her his signature smirk and just went back to reading his book. This just aggravated Hermione even more. She stood with her mouth open and completely taken aback by what he said.

She walked away from the compartment for a second not knowing what to say or do. She ignored his annoying snicker that he let out as she stormed off. Did he really call me feisty she thought to herself? She felt sick by the mere repetition of the situation in her head. Oh God please just kill me now, no, I won't let him get to me this year, she said to herself in a hushed tone so hopefully no one would see her talking to herself. With that final thought she decided to go back to the compartment and face the ferret head on. She arrived and he didn't even budge from his reading. She moved to the far side of the compartment pretending he wasn't even there keeping her composure and trying her very hardest to be calm, cool, and collected.

There was no way that she could have survived the trip from platform 9 ¾ in London to Hogwarts being in a compartment, with the git who sat only a few feet away from her, if it weren't for her iPod. Her parents had given it to her for Christmas last year and she wasted no time filling it with as mush music as possible. When she wasn't home and away at Hogwarts she would like to have little things that reminded her of home for example her iPod that was full of music she had discovered at home and it also held many pictures of her family that she could view all the time. She even brought her sketchbook and some books from home. Hopefully with these little home trinkets, she'll survive having to live with that ferret.

"Hermione! Could you wait a second?" She could hear Harry and Ron yelling out for her to slow down but she was just so angry at the situation. She was so happy at first when she was told she was going to be head girl but then of course Malfoy had to go ruining that for her by being head boy. She was holding back tears of complete anger and frustration. She could have kept walking at her quick pace but instead she wiped the tears away and put on her best smile. She never allowed her friends to see her cry she thought of herself as weak if she did and being a Gryffindor she couldn't be weak.

"Oh hi guys, I didn't hear you, I was listening to music." She acted as though she was putting her iPod away and hoped they didn't notice her red eyes. They looked at her and gave her a hug. "Guys this is nice and all but have you both gone absolutely bonkers?" she laughed but returned the hug.

"What we aren't allowed to hug our best mate? And besides we didn't see you at all on the train and you ran off when we arrived. Are you ok?" Harry broke up the hug and looked straight at her studying her face.

"Harry I'm fine I just thought you guys had left the train without me and were already headed towards dinner and so I was making my way to the Great Hall hoping to find you there but I guess you found me first." She laughed it off but Ron's frown said he wasn't very convinced. This made her heart beat quicken, she hated how they both became more intuitive this summer, she thought that maturity would be great for her boys. Well the boys…they seemed too mature to be labeled as boys, men was the better term.

"Hermione we heard about Malfoy being head boy and I can tell you're upset, I mean bloody hell Hermione your eyes are so blood shot, you've been crying haven't you? What did that ferret do to you Hermione?" Ron's hands were balled into fists and his knuckles were going white. Hermione took his fist and relaxed him.

"He didn't do anything, just being his usual annoying gitty self. I'm fine really just mentally exhausted from having to spend a train ride resisting the urge to strangle him. Let's forget about it please? I'm starving so let's go I can almost smell the delicious food." She smiled at her two best friends and walked with them to the Great Hall for dinner.

Once she was seated next to her friends she was able to smile and laugh again. She was laughing with the group as Neville became embarrassed at something Luna said. Ginny was laughing and Hermione missed her friends all of them. She ate and ate until she was so full and then her heart almost sunk when she heard Dumbledore dismiss everyone and ordered her and Malfoy to begin helping the prefects take the first years to their houses.

It was time for her to go to her dormitory and she was dreading it. She walked slowly to the portrait that hid the entrance to her new home for the year.

"Dragonvine…" her voice trailed off once she said the password as she realized she'd have to live with the person that she despised. As she walked into her new home's common room she saw him lying down on the couch reading a book. He didn't look away and was acting as if he didn't hear her enter. She stood there staring at him almost waiting for him to insult her but he merely looked up at her.

"I already chose my room." That's all he said as he got up and began walking up the staircase that led to the rooms. Hermione just stood there watching him. She was surprised really because he didn't call her a mudblood or bitch and really didn't even insult her at all, he was being…civil if that were even possible for someone like Malfoy. "Granger, are you going to move or just stare at me? I know you think I'm incredibly hot but you're just not my type." This made Hermione snap out of it.

"Oh shut it Malfoy, I can barely looking at you without feeling my stomach churn." She says back a bit irritated, you could hear it in her voice. She was embarrassed and tries to hide her embarrassment but she still blushed for being caught staring at that ferret. She was tired and really did not feel like dealing with the new bipolar Draco Malfoy. She looked at him and he looked pissed.

"You know what you're such a prude. I try to be civil and kid around with you and try and be somewhat friendly and playful with you and this is what I get? You're just naturally a bitch." Hermione felt the sting of those words. She felt like an idiot for even thinking Malfoy could be capable of being civil.

"Why the hell would I even be civil with you? All you've ever done was make my life a living hell. You've called me a mudblood since the moment I met you and you've threatened Ron, Harry, and I. You know what Malfoy, fuck off!" with that she ran up the stairs right past him. She felt that what she said could have been a bit excessive but she was just so angry at how he talks to her and insults her. How can he expect to her to react nicely to jokes like that, jokes that are meant for friends, when they were nothing close to friends? She didn't care that she he saw her crying she was just so angry and hurt by the words he had said that she wanted to get away as fast as possible. Once she entered her room she just collapsed with her back towards the door. She sat on the floor with the hot tears of anger streaming down her cheeks. Yes she had heard him utter those kinds of words many times over but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Being called a mudblood hurt her most, she felt disgusted at herself for even caring about it but also being called something that meant having dirty blood made her feel horrible. She couldn't help being muggle born but she was proud of her abilities and proud of being a muggle born witch. She just hated being defined as something so negative. She grabbed her iPod and began playing some music as she continued to cry. She hated to cry and wanted to stop so she went to her trunk and pulled out her silver cure.

Malfoy just stood at the foot of the stairs and was wondering why he even felt anything at the sight of seeing Hermione run up the stairs with tears streaming down her cheeks. I had every reason to say what I said, he thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs after a minute. She was being a complete bitch when I was trying to be civil and even friendly, he told himself and then he stopped right in front of her door. He could hear her crying and then she went silent. He heard her rustling through her sheets and then she muttered something. It was a spell but he wasn't sure what spell. After that he heard a little thud where she must of placed her wand down onto the nightstand and then there was silence.

Malfoy just continued passed her door and walked to his room. He knew he was trying to be different this year and realized that what happened with Hermione a minute ago and on the train didn't help. Harry Potter, the Wonder Boy himself, had destroyed the Dark Lord and now that he was gone Malfoy was able to be who he wanted to be. He didn't want to be a death eater he wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. In reality he didn't care about lineage at all but he just pretended to because of his father and because of the Dark Lord who wanted to recruit Malfoy into the death eater society. He no longer cared about appearance. He could care less what his father thought and no one would ever say anything against the prince of Slytherin. He had the money the looks and well he also had the brawn. He wanted to be friendlier and actually make new friends. Blaise was his only true friend and well Malfoy just wanted to expand his contacts list. But Malfoy did admit to himself that he had a bit of a temper and started to realize that if he were going to live with Hermione he needed to apologize, if not the atmosphere in the dormitory would be very thick and heavy. He stayed in bed and wrestled with the idea of getting out of his warm bed and apologize to Granger. His want for change won over and he got up and went to her door.

"Granger, are you awake?" she thought that to be a very stupid question but she responded anyway.

"What do you want?" her voice was so even and monotone but quivered a bit at the end.

"May I come in for a quick word?" he said in a kind voice. This surprised her, she never expected him to be capable of speaking that way. She took her wand and with a flick of her wrist she opened the door. She saw him standing against the doorframe and he was wearing his pajama pants that were black and white v-neck t-shirt. She must be delirious she thought to herself for she actually thought that Malfoy looked…attractive. He walked in slowly to her room as she placed her wand down onto her nightstand. She clutched her sheets tight around herself as he sat down onto the side of her bed. Hermione was very uncomfortable with the proximity between the two.

"Hermione…I'm sorry about today, all of it. I didn't mean to upset you. I want to change but I realize that my temper is a negative thing and I'll do my best to change it. I'm not asking you to be my friend or even expect that but I do want the two of us to be civil if we're going to be living together. You don't even have to acknowledge my existence but just be civil with me and I'll do the same." Hermione was in shock. Was this really Draco Malfoy the prince of Slytherin himself apologizing to her? She was speechless. "Hermione-"

"You expect me to just forgive you for what you say Malfoy? I find that to be almost ridiculous. And why would you want to change you seem pretty content being the Draco Malfoy we all know and love." She said sarcastically but Hermione looked into his cold grey eyes. She saw something in the icy grey orbs that almost resembled…feelings.

"Look I just want to be who I really am and the person I have been isn't the real me, it was the person I was forced to be by my father and Voldemort."

"Haven't you ever heard of a backbone Draco?" she almost spat the words but kept her voice even and calm.

"I have a backbone alright Granger, it's just a bit hard to show it when you risk death for just associating with a certain group of people. Natural human nature is to survive and if I were kind and sociable with everyone well my chance of survival would be very low to almost complete and certain death. So could you really blame me for acting the way I did? I wouldn't be alive if I acted the way I wanted to." Draco just stared back at her with pleading eyes. He didn't expect that he would tell Hermione what he did, he almost felt embarrassed. He waited for a response from her for what seemed to be an eternity.

Hermione lay in bed looking at the boy who she always thought to be completely vile and couldn't believe that he had actually said what he just said. She couldn't believe she believed him but she wasn't just going to let him get away with everything he's done in the past. Hermione wasn't one to hold grudges but what he had done and said to be it by force or what may have you was still horrible and he'd have to work for the friendship if he truly was sincere. She was going to put him to the test.

"Malfoy it's great that you want to change but you have to prove to me that you want to change or else I just can't take your words seriously." She extended her left hand out so that she could fix her pillow. He reached for her hand as soon as he noticed the white bandages on Hermione's left wrist.

"Hermione what is this?" Hermione retracted her hand quickly and sat up.

"It's nothing, when I was home over summer break I burned my wrist slightly on a stove top while helping with dinner at home. It's nothing and should heal soon. Why does it matter to you anyway?" She muttered and that upset him.

"Really Granger? I am trying to show you I care. I am trying to show you I've changed but how can I accomplish any of that when you don't even give me a chance? It's a lost cause trying to talk to you." Malfoy got up and just stormed out and slammed her door behind him. She lied back down in bed and could feel a tear escaping her eyes. Could anyone blame her for being this way toward Malfoy? She just can't all of a sudden accept him as a friend. He needs to work for it. She lay in bed thinking about all that's happened over the summer and years that past. She was thinking about what he had done and said to her but she also was thinking of what happened over the summer.

Hermione had not only matured physically coming into the body of a true woman but also had acquired new talents that a Gryffindor would never be have suspected to acquire. She didn't want to admit it but she had become more Slytherin than she ever thought she could be.

Hermione lay in bed staring at the top of the canopy of her bed and just let the neutral feeling of nothing take her as it led her to the realm of sleep and dreams. The last thing she saw before she fell into a deep sleep were Draco's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning already and Hermione didn't particularly want to move from her bed. She turned to her window and could see the sun and clouds. It looked like a nice day but she wasn't in the greatest of moods.

She was exhausted from the ordeal last night with Malfoy. She didn't know what to think or do or even believe.

"Maybe it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare." She said to herself as she sat up in bed. She just wanted to pretend that nothing had happened and that she didn't even see Malfoy at all after leaving the train, better yet she wanted to pretend he didn't even exist. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, what's the point? She thought to herself. With that she stood up from her bed and walked to her private bathroom. As soon as the hot water touched her skin she became relaxed almost as if the hot water was washing away all the emotional turmoil that she had from last night.

The shower rejuvenated her enough to be able to get ready for the first day of classes. She found her robes and uniform and looked over her schedule. She had Advanced Charms first, then Advanced Potions second, and Defense Against the Dark Arts for third and also her favorite class, Ancient Runes after for fourth. She then had Herbology fifth, Arithmancy sixth after lunch, and lastly Care of Magical Creatures seventh. She grabbed her school bag and took her wand. She headed out for breakfast even with her long shower she still had an hour before her first class, which started at 8 in the morning. She liked being early to breakfast it allowed her to be alone and relax and she enjoyed taking her time with her food.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to fill her plate with a muffin some eggs and a few strips of bacon. As she ate she pulled out pulled out her iPod, placed one headphone into her ear, and began playing some music to pass the time.

"What's that Hermione?" she heard a dreamy voice coming toward her and of course that was Luna. She looked so intrigued by Hermione's iPod.

"It's an iPod Luna." She smiled at the fair-haired girl as she sat down with her.

"What does it do?"

"I can put music in it or pictures or even films."

"Why would you do that? It seems strange."

"Oh well you'd listen to the music when you're not home. Or you could watch movies on the go or look at pictures you want to see most."

"What a strange contraption." Hermione laughed a little at Luna's reaction. Luna and Hermione began to discuss their new classes and about things that happened over the summer.

"Why do you always wake up so early Hermione?" she heard a sleepy Ron coming toward her. She was amused at the sight of her two best friends. Harry was barely able to keep his eyes open as he walked with Ron. His unruly black hair was flopping over his eyes. Ron's hair was also disheveled but not as shaggy as Harry's and he had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he had gotten absolutely no sleep.

"You both look like Hell." Ron gave her a mocking laugh, which only made Hermione laugh more. They both sat down and began to devour their breakfast.

"Are you guys happy with your class schedules? We have every class together, well except for Arithmancy. You guys have a free period when I have Arithmancy but I'm still excited about this year it's going to be great." She handed back Harry and Ron their schedules. Harry and Ron looked at her with a confused look. Hermione returned it. "What is it guys?"

"Well I like the classes I got and the fact that they're all with you and Harry, well except for your Arithmancy, but didn't you hear that Gryffindor and Slytherin are going to be together in almost every class? I thought you'd be kind of upset about it. I mean I was mad and so was Harry so we expected you to be at least a bit annoyed at the very least." Hermione was more than just annoyed she was mortified.

"I need to go to the library before Charms begins. I'll see you both in class." She could hear Harry call for her as she left abruptly. She was so upset. She didn't know if she would have Malfoy in any of her classes but the fact that it might be a possibility made her want to run away. She didn't want to see his face at all. She didn't know why he was affecting her so badly but she just wanted to leave. She ended up in the hallway not having the energy to actually make it to the library but she at least knew she was out of the sight of her friends. Hermione leaned against the wall and sat down. She pulled her knees close to her body and began to silently cry not caring who would see her.

Malfoy was walking towards the great hall when he saw Hermione sitting on the floor with her face in her knees holding herself close. As he began walking towards her, he heard someone coming toward him. He turned around and saw Ron. He looked like he wanted to kill Malfoy but Ron just continued walking till he reached Hermione.

Draco saw Hermione look at Ron as he kneeled down. They were speaking but Malfoy couldn't hear what they were saying. He saw Ron wipe a tear from Hermione's eyes and she smiled warmly at him and he at her. He then saw her hug him tight and at that moment Malfoy felt something strange, something he didn't like at all. He just walked the other way refusing to acknowledge the feeling he had gotten at the sight of Hermione hugging Ron.

"Thank you Ron I needed the pep talk." Hermione said to Ron as he helped her off of the floor.

"Hermione there's no need to thank me. That's what I'm here for. Harry and I won't let Malfoy come near you. We have your back through this Hermione you know we love you to death. We can't bear seeing you upset. I think you actually dislike him more than either of us." Ron let out a low quiet laugh and she could help but smile back. She looked at her dear friend and just hugged him one more time. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly but she felt secure. It was a nice feeling.

"We better start heading out to Charms it's starting in 5 minutes." He grabbed Hermione's bag and handed it her, she reached for it and he took her wrist.

"Hermione what happened?" Ron examined the bandage on Hermione's wrist.

"Ron don't you remember? I had burned my wrist while helping my mother cook. I guess you just forgot about it the last time I saw you at your house. It should heal soon no need to worry about it."

"Can I take a look? Ma-"

"No!" Hermione cut Ron's sentence short and he just looked at her confused. "I mean no Ron, I just put some ointment on it to help it heal faster and unwrapping it will cause for me to reapply the ointment and well we just don't have the time for that. Just drop the subject and let's hurry to Charms, Harry's probably waiting for us."

"Oh yeah you're right we best hurry then." They both walked in silence as they entered the class. Ron sat next to Harry who was in the middle of the three-person table and Hermione sat in the last remaining seat on the other side of him. She didn't even notice that Malfoy was sitting in the back of the room.

"Welcome seventh year students to Advanced Charms. I hope you will find this class both invigorating and maybe even a bit challenging." Professor Flitwick's voice became a faint hum in Malfoy's head. He just stared at Hermione from the back of the room. What could I do to prove to her that I have changed? He thought to himself. He wanted to go up to her when he found her in the hall but Weasley beat him to it. I must be losing my mind he thought to himself as he remembered what he had felt when he saw Weasley holding Granger. I can't be jealous of Weasley. Why would I be, because he was holding Hermione? I don't want her. Maybe I mistook the feeling for something else? He continued thinking to himself but snapped out of it when Blaise nudged him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Blaise, his only true friend, was the only one who could tell the difference between Malfoy's I-really-don't-care-about-what-the-professor-is-saying-so-I'll-zone-out face and the there's-something-bothering-me-but-I'm-keeping-it-to-myself face. To anybody else it'd look like he's just zoned out but Blaise could tell.

"Nothing at all." He said in a yawn. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Malfoy and this irked Malfoy a bit.

"Blaise I'm telling you the truth."

"No you're not."

"What makes you think that?" Malfoy said with a fake hurt look playing upon his face. Blaise just chuckled.

"Because you're a Slytherin." They both chuckled at this and Malfoy was glad that Blaise let the subject drop. He really didn't want to tell his friend what was going on. Could I like her? He asked himself the question and looked at Hermione. He never noticed how small she was. She was thin but had nice curves. He noticed that she had a small little waist and he had to admit she did have a nice ass. She shifted her body in her seat in a way that made her sit parallel to the table but kept her looking forward. She had her legs crossed and her skirt hung off her thigh nicely. Malfoy noticed it all he liked it too and then out of nowhere he began imagining Hermione wearing nothing but a bikini. He imagined how her fair skin would feel like under his hands.

"Shit!" he blurted out loud. He realized he had gotten an erection because of his fantasies. He didn't realize he had said "shit" out loud until he looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"Pardon Mr. Malfoy?" asked Flitwick with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I apologize for my outburst professor please continue your riveting lecture." The professor smiled at Malfoy's comment and so let it go and continued with his "riveting" lecture. Everyone else just turned back around except for Hermione. She looked at him for a little while longer and then Malfoy found himself thinking of her once again. He thought about how her lips were so rosy and plump and how her hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders and how some strands made their way to lie atop of her breasts. Fuck! He screamed internally this time. Why was he thinking so much about her all of a sudden? He had never thought of her in any way before. He must be coming down with something, he thought to himself. He decided to just pay attention to whatever Flitwick was rambling on about. Thankfully since it was just the first day of school all the classes were a bit shorter and so Charms ended soon enough and he headed out as fast as possible towards Potions with Professor Slughorn.

He was the first one to arrive and decided to go to Slughorn and ask him if maybe someone may have slipped him a love potion somehow. He hoped that maybe one of the Slytherins slipped it to him as a cruel joke. He hoped that's what had happened otherwise it would mean that he actually thought Hermione was attractive. He hoped to god that it was a potion.

"Professor Slughorn sir? May I ask you a question sir?"

"Oh why of course Draco, what is it my dear boy?"

"Would there be any way of knowing that one has been administered a love potion?"

"Oh my do you fear you've been given one?"

"Yes sir, I keep thinking of a person I would never think about in my entire life and I feel as if maybe I was given a Love at First Sight potion."

"Come with me I do happen to have a universal love potion antidote. If you were truly given a love potion then this should put an end to the nasty affects. Here drink up dear boy." Slughorn handed the vile containing a sparkly purple liquid that smelled like roses. Draco drank that as if it were a shot. He hoped that it was just a love potion and not that he had begun to truly think of Hermione as attractive, beautiful even. The potion slid down his throat and Draco handed back the vile to Slughorn.

"Thank you sir."

"You're quite welcome my boy. If you were given a love potion it should no longer bother you. Now let's get back to the others they might have all arrived by now." Draco followed the professor out of his office and took a seat in the back with Blaise. He was quite happy that he had all his classes with him. He couldn't bear the constant babbling Pansy Parkinson or the idiocy of Crabbe or Goyle. It's not that he didn't like Pansy she was a nice person just that she liked him; well love was the better word. He was told that he and Pansy were going to end up marrying but Malfoy wasn't one to be told what to do. He was still friends with her and all but didn't like her that way; she on the other hand wanted him. And well Crabbe and Goyle were well Crabbe and Goyle, enough said.

He actually enjoyed potions so he could ignore Hermione's presence. He had seen her sitting on the other side of the room with the Potter and Weasley and didn't really want another incident. If it were to happen again he might not be able to be so smooth about it.

"God I hope he's not in all of my classes." She put her face into her palms as Ron put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione we have 6 out of 7 classes with you, we won't let him come near you during those and during Arithmancy we'll make sure that someone will be by you. Hermione just groaned into her palms.

"Ron's right Hermione. He won't come near you. We won't let it happen." Harry said as he pulled Hermione's hands down away from her face.

"But Harry I can't just hide behind you guys, or anybody for that matter, forever. I don't even know why he's affecting me this way. I'm pathetic aren't I?" she looked down at her lap.

"Hermione Jean Granger pathetic? Well I have never heard of such a thing. A bit of a bookworm but that adds to your charm." She smiled at Harry's comment.

"Harry's right Hermione. You aren't pathetic, he has made your life a living hell I'd feel the same but you know what, don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you this way. You've fought against Voldemort's army for God's sake. You can most definitely take on a ferret like Malfoy. Just ignore him and don't let him get to you."

"You're right Ron, I shouldn't let him get to me anymore. It's a new year we're done with the Voldemort stuff and I want to just live up my last year in Hogwarts. I can do this." She took in a deep breath and let it out. She smiled at both Ron and Harry "Thank you both you two are the greatest."

"We know." Harry said and all three laughed in unison.

The day went by so quickly after Advanced Potions. She had discovered that Lupin would be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class which she was happy about because she missed him from third year, he was one of the best teachers that had ever taught at Hogwarts. Arithmancy went without a hitch and lunch was wonderful. She was almost euphoric. She had a wonderful day regardless of the fact that Malfoy was in all of her classes and now she sat at the dinner table with her close friends.

"I can't eat anymore Harry I feel like I'm going to go into a food coma." Ron put down the fork and Harry laughed at his redheaded friend.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't full Ron. You probably ate a whole cow." Harry just laughed harder at Hermione's comment.

"It wasn't a whole cow just 3 steaks and 4 slices of pie and maybe 4 or 5 glasses of pumpkin juice. That is not a cow."

"Might as well be." They all laughed it off and so did Ron after a second.

"How can you not be fat Ron?" Hermione said jokingly as she patted his stomach while they walked her to her dorm after dinner.

"I'm the Gryffindor keeper remember? I need all the food I can take to stay nice and buff, how else will I possibly feed thunder and lightening?" he said as he flexed his biceps. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but burst into laughter. They were still trying to catch their breath by the time they arrived at Hermione's dorm.

"Ok I get it, it was hilarious." Ron said with a pout.

"Ron, we all know you're very muscular but if you saw me say and do what you did you'd be on the floor laughing." She smiled at Ron and he smiled back. She gave them both hugs goodbye. "Goodnight Harry, goodnight Ron, I love you both see you in the morning."

"We love you too Hermione." They each gave her one last hug and went on their way. She turned to the painting and said the password. It allowed her to enter and she walked into the common room. She didn't see Malfoy anywhere, which was a good thing. Regardless of her new goal to not allow him to affect her, she was a bit nervous of how things would go if they were alone in the room. She ran up stairs and put on her tight black spandex shorts and a light blue tank top. It was her cozy outfit when it wasn't too cold. It felt so comfortable and she was able to move in it freely. She curled up onto the couch and began to listen to her iPod once more. One of her favorite songs came on and it made her want to dance. No one was around and so she got up and danced to the music blasting into her eardrums.

Malfoy arrived at the dorm to see Hermione in the middle of dancing. He chuckled at first at the sight of her jumping around to the music but then he realized what she was wearing and it made his heart beat a little faster. He saw the contours of Hermione's butt and how it was nice and firm looking. He also noticed how her tight tank top showed off her breasts just perfectly. It wasn't too low cut to be called vulgar but showed just a hint of cleavage and fit snuggly around her breast making her look so alluring. Suddenly she screamed and this is what woke him up from his trance.

"Oh my God! You scared the living crap out of me!" Hermione screamed as she put her hand on her chest. She was blushing a deep rose and this made Hermione look even more alluring to Draco. "How long have you been standing there?" she said as she finally calmed down enough to speak again.

"I came in maybe 2 minutes ago. You seemed to be having a lot of fun and so I didn't want to bother you. I guess I'll see you when I see you, I'll just go to my room, umm goodnight I guess." He began to walk away when he heard Hermione speak again.

"You aren't going to make fun of me for dancing like an idiot?" she said smiling at him. He was so taken aback by this. Hermione Granger was actually smiling at him. It took a moment for Draco to gather his thoughts in order to speak.

"You seemed to be having a blast why spoil it for you?" he returned the smile.

"Well that was very umm considerate of you Malfoy." She looked down at the floor in a way that said she didn't know what else to say. He figured this was a time as good as any other to ask why she had been in the hallway that morning.

"Hermione, today before Charms I saw you holding yourself in the hall like you were upset. Can I ask what was wrong?" He looked at her and she kept her eyes on the ground but moved one of the strands of her brown hair behind her right ear and fidgeted with the bandage that he had seen the night before.

"It's really nothing, everything's fine now. Umm Malfoy, thank you for the concern, it was very sweet of you." She said it in almost a whisper. Malfoy's heartbeat quickened and he didn't even realize that he had crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He heard her gasp most likely due to his rash action and that made him snap out of it. He let go of her and she just stood there frozen in place. He felt so idiotic for having done that.

"Hermione…I…I should go I'm sorry goodnight." He almost sprinted to his room. When he entered his room he closed the door and faced it blankly and just stood holding the doorknob. He slammed his head into the door and jumped into bed.

"I am such an idiot." He said to himself in the dark. "Why did I hug her? I'm so stupid." He said to the dark window as he stared at the moon. "What's wrong with me? I'm losing my mind so everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that this chapter took longer that the lasts but I was swamped with school work and an upcoming choir performance, can you believe I was in 7 performances? It was insane but anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of my direction. This chapter is meant for Hermione to be much more relatable in a way. No one is always strong. We all have weaknesses and insecurities and Hermione is no exception but I do warn you that this chapter may be just a teensy bit disturbing if you are someone who has a weak stomach. Nothing too bad though, I'm wanting to keep things slow in progress and I hope that the fact that I changed point of views between Hermione and Draco won't confuse anyone. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I want to make a quick shout out to my friends Karina, Favi, and Jessica! :D**

Chapter 3: Firewhiskey Confessions

"He did what?" Hermione's redheaded friend said in complete disbelief of what she was just told. "You're talking about Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? He hugged you? I just can't believe it. What do you think it means?" Hermione sat in the seat next to Ginny in the library pondering the same question.

"It was just an accident, it meant absolutely nothing." Hermione was sure of it but even in complete surety there was the slightest glimmer of question. She didn't want to ask the questions that were brewing in her head. She wanted to believe it was nothing, a mistake on his part. She just picked up her Ancient Runes book and continued reading.

"But if it was an accident that means that he wanted to hug you but his emotions took over. It meant something, what it may be, is the true question. Hermione you know I'm being logical and most likely correct." Hermione just dug her face deeper into the book refusing to admit that Ginny was being exactly what she said she was being, logical and most likely correct. "Well I guess I'll go, I need to meet someone anyway. Talk to you later Hermione."

Hermione did not want to believe what her intuitive friend hypothesized. "No, it was just a mistake that meant absolutely nothing." She whispered to herself as if hearing her own words would make them any more believable. She let out an exasperated sigh and slammed her book shut. The librarian gave her a glare but Hermione ignored it. She walked out and ran into Terrence Higgs and dropped her Runes book. "Oh I'm so sorry." She blushed red but as she knelt down to get her book she was beat to it by Terrence's hands.

"It's alright Granger. Or may I call you Hermione?" he smiled at her and Hermione was in awe of the Slytherin who was not only talking to her, a muggle-born Gryffindor, but also asking permission to call her by her first name.

"You may, I don't see the harm in that." She said with a blush as he handed back her book.

"You truly are a peculiar one Hermione. I enjoy your peculiarities." He smiled and walked off leaving Hermione with a furious blush and a dumbfounded expression. _Is every Slytherin losing their minds_? She asked herself as she got her composure back and began to walk back to her common room.

She tried to ignore the recent occurrences involving the Slytherin boys and entered the common room to find Draco sitting on the couch by the fire sipping on a reddish brown beverage. She just wanted to walk by without being noticed but failed when she tripped on a rug and went tumbling to the floor.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" she exclaimed as she held her ankle.

"Granger, are you alright? Can you get up?" she didn't even realize how quickly Draco had gotten to her. He kneeled down by her side examining her ankle with his fingers. His cold touch was remarkably soothing and warmed her skin; she didn't really enjoy that realization.

"Uh, yes I believe so." She tried getting up but the pain in her ankle made her almost fall back down. She was surprised to feel a pair of strong arms catch her weight before she hit the floor again.

"Come on let me take you to the infirmary." He picked her up as if she weighed absolutely nothing and began walking towards the door.

"No, just put me on the couch, it's just twisted. All I need is a wrap and I'll be fine, no need to make a fuss about things." He gave her a half smirk that resembled a possible smile. He didn't respond but just took her to the couch. Hermione held on to him with her arms around his neck and her ear on top of his heart. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and the consistent stream of air entering and leaving his lungs as he breathed. She could feel his hard muscles under his white v-neck tee-shirt that he wore with his black, perfectly pressed, trousers. She felt his cold hands on her skin from where he was holding her legs up at the bend of her knees and from where his hand rested on her back. She could smell his scent that she found almost intoxicating. She truly hated to admit it but she loved everything she was taking in. She pushed those thoughts aside and just let him lay her on top of the couch that he was just sitting on. He placed her sitting upright reclining on the arm of the couch and he allowed her legs to rest on his lap. He then pulled out his wand.

"Accio ankle wrap." With a flick of his wand a roll of tan colored fabric came flying to his hand. He took off Hermione's black flat from her foot and began wrapping her ankle in the wrap he summoned.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as he wrapped her ankle tightly in the wrap but not tight enough to cut off the circulation in her ankle.

"What do you mean?" Draco replied not taking his eyes off her ankle as he wrapped it.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't have to do this. I could have summoned a wrap from my belongings or have just hopped my way up to my room and wrapped it there. This is unnecessary." Draco didn't look up at her but just continued wrapping her ankle.

"Is it truly impossible to believe that I truly want to be kinder? Is it hard to believe that I want to become your friend one day?"

"Well, considering things in the past you can understand why it's hard for me to believe."

"And I thought you weren't one to hold grudges. Hermione, I truly do want to change why can't you let me?" he tied off the end with a small little pin. He got up and poured Hermione a glass of the reddish brown liquid she had seen him sipping earlier.

"What is that?"

"Firewhiskey." He said nonchalantly as if he had said it were just plain water.

"Draco! That's alcohol, we are not supposed to drink that on school grounds!" Hermione was so surprised to hear Draco let out a small laugh. He looked up at her and smiled. The laugh was so sweet and almost contagious and his smile made her heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird. That smile made him look like an angel.

"Hermione, you want change don't you? This is change. Just drink it. It's quite good." He handed her the glass. Hermione eyed it for quite some time before deciding to take it. She took a sip and puckered her lips when the alcohol burned her throat but then she realized how warm it made her feel after the burning went away. Draco just chuckled as he took another sip from his glass. She smiled at him and took another sip.

* * *

><p>"And he though he was dying when in truth he just needed 4 stitches." Hermione was very tipsy almost at the verge of drunk. Draco and her had drank about 5 glasses of firewhiskey each. Now she was almost sitting on his lap and had the top 3 buttons of her blouse undone, exposing some cleavage. Draco was smiling and chuckling at Hermione's story. The alcohol had given her a flushed look on her cheeks and Draco thought it was very cute. "You should do that more." She said as she took another sip.<p>

"Do what?" he said taking a sip of his own.

"Smile, laugh. It looks good on you." She smiled into her cup as she sipped her whiskey.

"Hermione Granger I believe you're drunk." He laughed.

"I'm not drunk! I was merely stating the fact that smiles look nice on you and your laugh well I like it." Her words were just a tiny bit slurred. She looked away as she blushed furiously. She must be completely drunk. _She has never complimented me_ _before_ he thought to himself. He wasn't the least bit close to being drunk. He could handle his alcohol but Granger, he could tell, couldn't.

"Well thank you Hermione. And may I add that you should relax more often. You're quite charming when you don't want to hex me." He laughed and she stuck her tongue out like a small child would, then her face became serious.

"Not because I'm a bookworm?" Draco was surprised at the seriousness of her question. She looked at him waiting for a response.

"No, you're charming just because you are. I thought you liked the title of bookworm. You love books." He said surprised at this. He was so sure he already knew her without really knowing her. He thought she was easily predictable but now he was seeing that she in fact was surprisingly the opposite.

"I do love books but I hate how that's what defines me. I'm tired of it all actually. You're not the only one who wants to change. I want to change too. I want people to remember me as something else besides a bookworm."

"Well you are a war hero. Not many people can say that."

"No Harry and Ron are the war heroes. I merely helped the best I could. If help is what you could say I did. In fact I don't think I did much of anything." She looked down blankly into her cup as if lost in deep thought. The sadness in her eyes made Draco want to make that sadness go away.

"Well this year I know people think you're one of the most attractive girls at school." Why he said that, he had no clue. Possibly a shallow attempt at comforting her. He just sat there with his glass in hand trying not to look at her and waited for her to respond.

"Who would ever find me attractive?" she said in a hushed tone almost to herself.

"Loads of people Hermione. I know Weasley most definitely does and Potter as well. Also Terrence Higgs, Blaise Zabini and many of the other Slytherin males." He named a few of the boys he knew for a fact thought Hermione was attractive but not mentioning himself. He tried to deny the fact that he did find her very attractive for the longest time but he thought there was no point in it, he just decided to keep his opinions to himself.

"I'm not attractive Draco. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"What do I have to do to make you believe me Granger?"

"Nothing, never mind Draco."

"Well let's change the subject shall we?" she smiled at him as he said this.

"Alright."

"What's it like being the smartest girl in Hogwarts?" he said with a smile but it soon vanished when he saw a tear coming down her cheek. _Everything I say upsets her! What am I doing wrong? _he asked himself. He kept his composure calm and normal not wanting her to see that he didn't like seeing her upset.

"It's unbelievable pressure, it's the only thing I can do to make my father happy. I love my father and he loves me but to this day he's angry that I'm a witch. He's a devout catholic and well in Catholicism witchcraft is very taboo. Me being the top of the class is the only consolation for what he says has cursed our family. I'm a curse to him. He has to lie to all of our family because I'm here. It hurt more when I discovered he wanted to get a divorce from my mother because of me. It was awful. I saw my mother cry for hours over the summer break when my father stormed out of the house. He had told her that she gave birth to a monster and was leaving because he couldn't take living in a home that had a monster for a daughter. I heard my mother sobbing in her room. I myself broke down in my bedroom." She had tears trickling down her cheeks as she finished her story. Seeing her cry broke his heart. He never thought that her life at home life was like that. He had thought that her life was the picture of perfection, he was so surprised that in truth it was everything but. "I'm sorry for boring you with such a dull story." She tried to laugh it off as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Come here." He pulled her over towards him and held her close to his chest. Hermione didn't fight him. She scooted in close allowing herself to be cradled in his arms. She put her head to his chest as he stroked her brown locks. "You're at least lucky enough to have an actual family regardless of how bad things could be at times. I on the other hand don't really have a family in the sense of the word. Yes I do have a mother who gave birth to me and a father who assisted in my creation but in all reality my father has never hugged me or even called me son. Well if he has I don't remember. He wouldn't even allow my mum to hold me. He said affection created weakness, so I guess that's why I would…mess around with so many girls. I wanted to feel affection when in reality all I fulfilled was lust. I've done so much wrong in the past that I just want to take it all back and change everything. I want to be different for my own children when I have them I want to hug them and show them I love them. Hopefully by then I'll know what love is and I'll be able to express it."

"You don't know how to express love?"

"No. I can like a person, I can be a friend but I haven't been able to show love or to even feel it yet. Lust is a feeling I'm familiar with but not love."

"I don't know what lust is, I know love but not lust." He was completely shocked at what she did next. She straddled his lap and began to kiss his neck.

"Hermione, stop, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." He thoroughly enjoyed what she was doing and it took all his will power to control himself. She was kissing and nibbling on his neck and this was causing the blood to rush away from his brain and drain into another part of his anatomy. He lost control as he kissed back. His lips were perfectly synchronized with hers as he kissed her passionately. Hermione began to unbutton her blouse as she kissed him. This pulled him out of his fantasy and woke him up. He stopped himself from going further and took her hands to restrain her. "Hermione stop you don't want to do this, it's the alcohol in your system." She stopped and looked at him as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You don't want me." She whispered as she got off of him and ran to her room despite the fact that she had hurt her ankle. Draco just sat there on the couch motionless, not knowing what just had happened. When Hermione's door slammed, the sound woke him from his trance and he ran to her room. He didn't even knock he just walked in. He found Hermione sitting on her bed frantically trying to hide her wrist. He ran to her and took her arm. He was in shock as too what he saw.

"What happened Hermione?"

"Get out Draco! Just leave me alone." She sobbed trying to take back her arm but Draco was much stronger.

"Did you do this to yourself?" he almost screamed at her.

"Just leave!" the Gryffindor girl sat with her back against her bed holding her wrist to her chest. She was sobbing facing away from Draco.

"Not until you tell me what happened." He said in the kindest tone he could muster. He took her cheek into his palm and made her look into his eyes. She just continued sobbing. "Hermione did you do this to yourself?" he asked once more as kindly as he could.

"Draco, leave me alone! Let me go!" she pulled her cheek out of his hand trying to fight him off. She tried pushing him away with her right arm holding her left wrist still on her chest. He didn't move away but actually pulled her in closer.

"Not until you tell me." He held her close as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. He needed to know what was wrong with her. He really cared about her. Yes he admitted it. He cared about the bushy haired Gryffindor. It surprised the living hell out of him but it was true. She made him feel emotions he never thought were possible for him to feel. He felt something for her, something. For now he labeled it as friendship.

She fought him, trying to push him away, punching his arms but he held her in his tight grip, not budging. He looked at her once more and she finally lost her will to fight and just clutched his tee-shirt. He held her as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair as they sat on the floor. After a long while of her sobbing she ran out of tears. Draco picked her up into his arms and led her to her bed. He sat on the floor by her side but she pulled him up and scooted over. He understood what she wanted and crawled under the sheets with her. She just lay in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, a wonderful eternity.

"Yes." She said breaking the silence. Her voice was hoarse and cracked as she spoke.

"What was that?" he looked down at Hermione's light brown locks that were covering her face.

"I did that to myself." He didn't know what to say to this. He was shocked into silence. He never expected that the perfect Gryffindor would ever hurt herself.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" he lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. She looked at him with reluctance in her eyes. Even when she cried her eyes out they still held their stubbornness.

"It all happened after the war, when Colin died, that devastated all of us. I was so emotionally destroyed. After the war I could no longer feel anything. My father wasn't supportive of things either. He had called me a murderer for what happened to Colin. He was the son of my father's best friend. I didn't really know Colin very well until we started Hogwarts and my father was as distraught about Colin's death as Colin's own father. That hurt though. He accepted and loved Colin regardless of the fact that he was a wizard. He thought of me as a monster for being a witch. Ron had almost died which killed me more inside and Harry was a mess. I felt so alone. My father didn't even love me and it was for something that I couldn't control. I was blamed for Colin's death. He tried to save me and he died. I didn't think it was my fault at first but soon I believed it too. I had always prided myself in being strong but I was falling apart. I couldn't turn to Harry or Ron I couldn't turn to anyone in my family. I had no one. It all truly happened when I was alone at home and broke down crying. I was getting dinner ready for my family before they came home and as I was cutting a tomato in my hand, the knife slipped and cut me. Just then I stopped crying, I no longer felt the despair I just felt even like I wasn't sad or happy but just there. I sat on the floor looking at my bleeding hand and it was invigorating. I brought the tip of the blade again but this time to my wrist and slice into my flesh. I felt better with each trickle of blood. After that night I used cutting as a cure for my anxieties, my hatred for myself, and hopeless feelings and in truth, whenever I was emotionally hurt or just want to stop crying. I want to stop but it's addicting. I became a good liar because of it. I didn't know of a spell during the summer that could heal the cuts, and now at school I know of a potion that would get rid of all scars and cuts but the ingredients are so specific I'd be discovered in a heartbeat. I'm trying to learn the healing spell but it's a complicated spell that would require close teaching and since it isn't part of the curriculum yet it'd be suspicious and so I've resorted to lying and covering them in bandages and having them heal naturally." Her voice trailed off as she ran her fingers across the raised cuts that were in the processing of healing. They were still bright pink and very vivid against the surrounding pale porcelain skin of Hermione's wrist. Malfoy didn't know what to say he held her close and then a question popped into his head. It was a question he needed to know the answer of.

"Are those from the first night here? From when we had that fight?" he asked not wanting to look at her. He was afraid that he caused her to do that to herself.

"Yes." He held her close to him. She lay in his arms motionless.

"I'm sorry." That was all he could say, he knew it was all he could say.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe she had told Draco everything. She told him her deepest darkest secret. Now she lay in his arms. She didn't know why she felt so safe in the arms of the boy who had tormented her for so long. The alcohol really did a number on me, she thought. She couldn't believe she kissed him, she couldn't believe she confessed everything to him, and she couldn't believe that she was in bed with the used to be monster. When he said he was sorry for causing her to cut she just silently cried into his chest as he held her closer. His apology, as simple as it was, meant so much.<p>

"Sleep Hermione, I should go." She was surprised that she didn't want to let him go. Her heartbeat quickened and her grip on his shirt tightened.

"N-no Draco…please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." She looked into his grey eyes and felt her heart melt. He kissed the top of her head and that sent an electric chill down her spine. She loved it.

"Alright." That was all she needed to hear. She put her head on his chest and he stroked her brown locks softly. She began to drift off to sleep. So many things were running through her head. She was afraid to wake up because of the fear of leaving her fantasy land. She imagined herself in Draco's arms. She was both sickened by it and thrilled. She didn't want him to ever let go. She didn't know where things were going but all she knew was that she hoped he'd be there. _I must truly be drunk_, she thought to herself trying to fight the feelings she was beginning to have for Draco.

Hermione woke up to the rising sun. The brightness of the sun burned her eyes and made her head throb. She sat up in bed trying to remember what happened the night before. All she remembered was that she and Draco were drinking. She also remembered having a strange dream in which she made out with Draco and confessed her biggest secret to him.

"I'm never going to drink again." She said to herself quietly as she got out of bed. She felt the sting of her wrapped ankle and wondered when she had wrapped it. She saw that she was still wearing her uniform and she didn't have to look at her reflection to know her hair looked like hell. She didn't even remember how she got into her bed for Merlin's sake. She got up and began to walk around her bed slowly, not wanting to hurt her ankle any further, when she saw him.

There, on the left side of her bed, was Draco, sound asleep. He was also dressed as far she could tell. That was a huge relief. She didn't want to think that she'd had sex with the Slytherin boy. Just as she looked at him, all her memories came back like a flash flood, quick, unexpected, and devastating. The strange dream she thought she'd had was actually real. She ran into her bathroom and fell to the floor with her back to the door. She hid her face into her hands. _This isn't happening_, she said to herself. She got up and groomed herself as quickly as she could in her bathroom. She then cracked the door open and saw that he was still sound asleep. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a fresh uniform and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. She walked out of her bathroom and remembered she had left her bag and wand downstairs. When she reached for the knob she heard him sit up in her bed.

"Morning." He said awkwardly.

"Morning Malfoy." She turned to see him. She tried avoiding his eyes but they were like magnets that forced her brown eyes to look at him. They stood looking at each other for the longest time when he got up and crossed the room towards her. She didn't move an inch, as he stood right by her right side.

"I'm glad you seem better, I best be on my way. I need to get ready for school as well." He began to turn the knob and opened the door.

"Mal- Draco. About yesterday, can you please keep it a secret? No one knows besides you and I'd prefer if no one else found out." She looked down as she fidgeted with her exposed left wrist. She would have to conjure new bandages for it when she got down to her wand.

"My lips are sealed don't worry but Hermione, you're not alone. You have me." He just walked out with that final word. Hermione stood frozen not knowing what to say or do. She stood there for what seemed like forever. She finally decided to move and so made her way down to the small common room. She picked up her stuff, conjured new bandages, and then decided to walk to the great hall for breakfast. Her headache would hopefully feel better with food.

As she walked down to eat, she tried to assess her feelings. Did she love him? _No,_ she thought to herself. Did she like him? _Maybe_, she said in her mind. She tried to answer the questions that were now flooding her mind and didn't even realize that she was no longer looking at where she was going when she hit someone and fell to the ground. Her injured ankle hurt a bit more but she knew it was nothing serious. She looked up to see who she hit and it was Terrence.

"Hermione are you alright?" he took her hand and helped her up. His touch soothed her for some reason. _The Slytherin boys aren't the only one's who are going crazy_, she thought to herself as she got to her feet.

"I'm fine Terrence, I'm sorry for bumping into you." She was surprised that he still had her hand in his.

"It's alright, you're the one who got hurt." He smiled at her with a warm smile that made her blush involuntary.

"I'm fine really Terrence." She smiled back but she knew it was a sheepish smile.

"Well come on I'll walk you to breakfast I wouldn't want you getting hurt again." He smiled and began to walk with her, with her hand still enveloped in his. She enjoyed the feeling and didn't fight it. _What is going on with me_?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so very long for me to update. I was swamped with work and dance and chores and graduation that I had no time to write. I really hope that this new chapter is good and that you all will enjoy. There are a few surprises but please no mean reviews or messages. I truly appreciate all your positive reviews and words of encouragement i truly appreciate it :) You all are so great and make me want to write more and more. I will try and update as soon as i possibly can and i hope that this long chapter will be good :D well enjoy and review ^-^ oh and quick shout out to Karina and Favi and Jessica :D my girls who always encourage me and also Gabriel from France, je t'aime mon ami! :D and I can't forget about Canon he's my Beta Reader :) Well that's that, hope you all enjoy and hey if you leave me a review that's really nice and epic i shall give you a little shout out for being so supportive ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Tear and a Stolen Kiss<p>

Hermione walked into the great hall with her fingers intertwined with Terrence's. Surprisingly, she felt comfortable with his proximity. She needed someone there to comfort her. Hermione didn't even notice the looks of astonishment people were giving her. It was not a common occurrence for a Gryffindor to be hand in hand with a Slytherin, this was going to be the gossip of the day no doubt. Hermione knew all of this but she didn't care. She was thinking of Draco, thinking about what he was really trying to do. _Is he really trying to be my friend? Does he really care about me? _The answers were pointing to yes which both thrilled and scared Hermione. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Malfoy was wanting to be her friend. She wondered if he had hidden intentions.

"Here let me help you with that." Terrence said as he snapped her out of her reverie. He took her bag as she sat down onto the seat of the giant table. He sat down next to her when she saw Ron making his way down. _ What is Ron doing here so early? It's still a good 45 minutes before charms begins. _ She thought to herself.

"Morning Higgs." Ron said coldly. He eyed the Slytherin boy with a look that could kill. Hermione was quite irked by how her red headed friend was behaving.

"Morning Weasley. Well Hermione I guess I shall speak to you later, I must do something before my first class begins." He took her hand in his once again and kissed her pale soft knuckles most likely to piss Ron off. Hermione blushed as Terrence walked off.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Hermione?" Ron clenched his fists tight as he glared at her. "Have you completely lost your mind? He's a bloody Slytherin for Merlin's sake!"

"Ron you are a complete ass you know that? Why does it matter if he's a Slytherin? Terrence has never done anything to us. On the contrary he actually stood up for me last year when Crabbe and Goyle were bullying me. They wanted to hurt me and Terrence stopped them. He was being a good person, a friend Ron. He's my friend whether you like it or not and I would truly appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my personal life." She picked up her school bag and stormed off.

"Oh really? Just a friend? He seems to be wanting more than just friendship from you and you know what Hermione, the way you're acting it seems like he'll get whatever he wants!" that was it, she turned around and slapped him straight on the face. She didn't say a word and he just stood there frozen in place. She turned on her heels and left him there in the middle of the great hall.

She was furious to say the least. She hated it when Ron acted this way toward any guy she spoke to. He had done the same thing with Victor Krum when she went with him to the Yule Ball years back. He had said Victor was too old for her, which was the stupidest excuse she'd ever heard. She most definitely did not feel bad for slapping him.

"Hermione! Wait for me!" she heard Ginny chasing after her from the end of the hall. She turned to her friend and wondered how she could possibly be related to that insufferable Ron. "Are you alright? You look like you want to kill someone. What did Ron do?" she was so intuitive.

"Has he always been an ass or is he just like that with me?" Ginny pulled her aside to sit on a small stone bench by the wall of the hall.

"Well what exactly has he done to be classified as an ass?"

"Any time a boy speaks to me he gets so insufferable! I mean just because Terrence Higgs walked me to the great hall for breakfast does not mean he can be so rude. Terrence had bumped into me and I fell over, he was merely being careful. He didn't want me to fall over again since I had already hurt my ankle last night tripping on my way to my room. Ron has no right to be so rude. And what he said to me was inexcusable! He made me seem like some low life prostitute! How dare he be so mean to me and to Terrence! He says it's because he's a Slytherin but should that matter? It's just a bloody title after all. I don't see the problem. If Terrence wants to be my friend I don't see why I cant be his friend. He's never done anything wrong to any of us. I mean you remember how he had saved me from Crabbe and Goyle last year, if it wasn't for him, they would have hurt me."

"Hermione relax. You do know he's pretty much in love with you right?" Ginny chuckled as if she found Hermione amusing.

"Who? Ron? Well if he fancied me why won't he just say something?" she let out an exasperated sigh and leaned her head against the wall.

"He's scared, it really simple Hermione. He doesn't think you'd ever like him as more than just a friend and when he sees other boys around you he get's…defensive. I can't blame him though, Terrence does seem to fancy you."

"How would you know that?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hermione even though Hogwarts seems big, it isn't. People talk about everything that goes on around here. Do you have any idea how many people saw you holding hands with Terrence? They all think you two are a couple now."

"That's preposterous, he's not my boyfriend at all. He was just making sure I didn't trip or fall again and he was just being a friend by comforting me." She began to get defensive.

"Why would you need comforting? Is everything ok?" Ginny instinctually placed her hand on her friends shoulder like all girls usually do.

"Yes, Ginny I'm fine. Just living with Malfoy is at times a trial to my sanity. It's fine though I was just mentally exhausted and just needed a friend by my side. Even though Terrence isn't as close to me as you or Harry or Ron, he's still in a sense an acquaintance or closer to me than that I guess. He was the closest person to me at the moment so you can imagine why I just allowed myself to let him take my hand. I needed someone to hold me together. Terrence was being a good friend so I don't understand why Ron was being such a git! What happened with Terrence meant nothing at all so I truly can't understand why Ron got his trousers in a knot about it." She looked down angrily with her arms crossed. She was still very much annoyed with Ron, which was obvious.

"Well how about the kiss he planted on your hand? Was he just making sure you didn't fall then too?" She laughed at Hermione. She was looking at Ginny with such a frustrated look, trying to think of an excuse no doubt.

Hermione just sat there thinking when she finally let out a sigh. "Now I feel bad about slapping Ron, well only half bad. He still shouldn't have been so rude." She said with a pout and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You slapped Ron?" Ginny said surprised.

"Well he was being just so horrible Ginny. I'm sorry, I know he's still your brother." She looked down afraid that she upset her friend by striking Ron.

"Hermione, don't worry I'm fine with Ron being put in his place when he's being an ass I'm just surprised you slapped him. You've always been such a mild mannered person. You most definitely have changed this year." Hermione just smiled, if only Ginny knew just how much she'd actually changed.

"Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall would like to speak to you. Oh and miss Weasley, could you go see if your brother is alright? He seems to be very angry and making a scene in the Great Hall." Professor Sprout walked away without a second word.

"Thank you Professor, I'll see you later Ginny." She waved goodbye to Ginny who was now walking toward the Great Hall and walked to Professor McGonagall's office. "Whomping Willow." She said the password that allowed her access to McGonagall's office. She walked in and saw McGonagall feeding Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawks, some snacks.

"Hello miss Granger." She said with a smile as she turned back to her dear friend's pet.

"Hello Professor, you called for me?"

"Yes, you see later tonight a new student is transferring to our school from Beauxbatons. She will arrive around dinner time so after dinner please show her to her house once she's been sorted." Hermione was surprised by the late arrival of a student but of course she would do as McGonagall asked. The new student might become a great friend, after all Hermione didn't have many girl friends besides Ginny.

"I'd be glad to Professor. What year is she?" it was just a question that popped into her head. She hoped that this new student would either be a 6th year like Ginny or a 7th year like herself.

"Miss Aurora Aesalon is a 7th year student with a wonderfully interesting lineage. I'm sure you two may become great friends."

"Her ancestor Falco Aesalon was the very first animagus. Yes I heard of her family tree, I did a report on it. How wonderful to have her come here." Hermione was now very excited. She has always been so interested with Animagi.

"That's great to know miss Granger." McGonagall smiled at her as she petted Fawks.

"Professor, is that all you needed from me?" she asked.

"Oh yes, that'll be all, you may be on your way to Charms now. I have informed Professor Flitwick that you may be a bit late, I recommend you take the scenic route to class, it's lovely out today. " She smiled at Hermione and she smiled back.

"Oh, professor. I'm glad you kept Fawks. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't want Fawks going to someone else. Also, I'd like to say that I'm very thankful you became the new Headmistress. Professor Dumbledore would be very happy." Hermione had to hold back tears. Even though it had been a while since the war began and Dumbledore had died, it was still painful to think about.

"It's wonderful that you think that dear. I hope to make my dear friend Albus proud. Though he may not be here in body he is here in our hearts and spirit." She could see the tears welling in McGonagall's eyes as she spoke. "Well go on Miss Granger no more dilly dallying." She turned back to Fawks as Hermione exited the office.

She did as the Professor recommended. She took her sweet time getting to class. She walked through the courtyard and felt the warm sun hit her skin; it was the last remnants of warmth before the deep chill of winter came. She looks up at the trees as she walks and doesn't see the oncoming student.

"Granger watch it!" She looked up at who was speaking though she knew who it was without having to look up. Only one person had a voice as cold as ice.

"Malfoy, don't you ever look where you're going?" she was holding her wrapped ankle tight as it throbbed under the tight fabric.

"I wasn't the one spinning like an id-" he cut himself short when he saw her holding her ankle. "Now you've done it Granger. I think you sprained it." He pulled her leg onto his lap as he examined the ankle. She felt awkward in that position because she was wearing a skirt. She held the hem of the skirt down over the parts she most definitely didn't want to show. Hermione wanted to pull away from his cold touch but she couldn't. It was as if she was addicted to his touch. It was both warm and icy cold, something that sent chills down her spine.

"It was you who bumped into me. You pretty much knocked me over. Shouldn't you be in class?" she was watching him as he removed her shoe and re-wrapped the ankle tighter in the wrap.

"I was heading there. I was helping Slughorn take some potions down to the dungeons. What are you doing here and not in class? I thought you were never late?" she looked at him as the sun hit his platinum blonde hair and gleamed like white snow. He was beautiful to her, she wouldn't admit it if you asked but it was the truth. She found him beautiful, a live angel, perfectly carved out of stone.

"McGonagall wanted to talk to me if you must know. And it's not sprained it's fine it just needed to be tightened is all." He just rolled his eyes at her and she at him.

"About what?" he finished up and helped her onto her uninjured ankle.

"Nothing that pertains to you Malfoy." She began to walk when she felt a jolt of pain. She instinctively grabbed Draco's robes. "Bloody hell!" he held her up by her waist and she wrapped an arm over his neck.

"I knew it. You sprained it this time possibly even fractured it. Come on Madame Pomfrey will heal it in a heartbeat." He said as he picked her up into his arms.

"Malfoy put me down! I am perfectly capable of hobbling my way there. Just put me down, this is so degrading. I'm not some damsel in distress for Merlin's sake!" She was trying to get him to let go but he was strong enough to keep her in place.

"Granger, I know you are not a damsel in any meaning of the word, you'd have to be ladylike to be a damsel, but could you please just let me take you to the infirmary. You can barely walk on two feet without killing yourself so I see no possibility of you having the ability to get there yourself. Quit fussing, or else you might fall again and it'll be your fault." She pouted as she reluctantly put her arms around his neck. She refused to look at him because she knew he had that smirk spread across his face, the smirk she both loved and hated. She did not like being so close to him and smelling his scent, the scent that intoxicated her senses. She hated that she wanted him. She wanted to fight the feelings that were brewing inside of her.

"Oh mister Malfoy, what happened to miss Granger?" they had arrived at the infirmary quickly which was a relief to Hermione.

"She just sprained her ankle I believe so nothing serious." He said as he placed Hermione on a bed. Madame Pomfrey was already there with a jar that contained a greenish goop.

"Oh this will heal it up before you can say Merlin's beard." She smiled as she took off her black shoe and unwrapped the ankle and rubbed the green goop onto it. The goop smelled surprisingly nice, like roses. It felt cold but a soothing cold as Madame Pomfrey rubbed it on. "Done" Madame Pomfrey smiled as she rotated her ankle around making sure that it was indeed healed. Hermione was always astonished as to how fast things healed in this world. Back home a sprained ankle would take a much longer time to heal.

"Thank you very much Madame Pomfrey." She smiled at the woman as she began to put the jar of goop away.

"You're welcome miss Granger. I love your company dear but lets hope not to have you in here often. Alright now both of you off to class. Go on what are you both waiting for?" She went off to help the other students who were in beds. A lot of new students always seemed to get hurt before the first week was up.

Hermione walked quietly and quickly by the ever so cold Draco. They walked side by side without a word. The quiet was only disturbed by their footsteps on the hard stone floor.

"You're welcome." She looked at him but he looked straight ahead, his face as unreadable as his thoughts.

"I didn't say thank you." She didn't show him any form of emotion or thought. She kept her composure as cold and unnerved as his.

"Is this how you treat everyone who does something nice for you?"

"It was unnecessary. I could have taken myself to Madame Pomfrey. I didn't need you." Just then he pushed her against the cold stone wall, she winced at the pain the sudden impact brought upon her back and shoulder blades. He put his right arm directly next to her head keeping himself at arms length. He stared her down and propped his other arm on the other side making it so she had no means of escape. She thought about going for her wand but his piercing grey eyes rendered her immobile. For the first time in a long time she was afraid for her safety.

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the petite Gryffindor that he trapped against the wall. He towered over her easily and he most definitely outmatched her in strength. He could see the fear in her eyes, he could feel her breath quicken and could almost hear her heart beat racing.<p>

"Why do you treat me this way? Why do you smack the hand that tries to help you?" he kept his voice even and his eyes unreadable. Draco was hiding his emotions like he does so well. He was hiding the hurt he felt from Hermione. The frustration he felt at the lost cause he was facing.

"W-why do you even try and help me? How am I supposed to just forget the part you played in the war? I am so surprised the ministry found you and your family innocent." At this point she was glaring with tears of anger forming. He could feel the anger in her words and it hurt him. He had felt enough remorse for what happened. He never wanted Dumbledore to parish even though he was sent to kill him, he couldn't do it. Draco was found innocent because he never killed anyone and his father well in all reality his father being released as a free man from custody surprised even Draco.

Draco wanted to get away from his past. He wanted to escape everything that had happened. He knew it would take a while, even if the war was over before school began, for people to not associate him with what happened. The ministry did not release any information about his involvement but people talked and spread rumors. He couldn't blame them. He would be suspicious as well. Draco's father had always been rumored to be a death eater and Draco was rumored to be in line to be the heir of Voldemort. All of it was true but nonetheless they were just rumors but rumors always spurred suspicion. To this day people look at him, scared or angry. Draco knew he was hated and it bothered him. This is one of the reasons why he wanted to change. He was tired of being hated.

"I never wanted him to die." That's all he said as he walked off. He left her motionless and he could tell she'd be stuck that way for a while. He walked to the door of Flitwick's class when he noticed something fall down his cheek. A tear. He quickly wiped away any trace of emotion and walked in giving his excuse to the professor and then to his seat next to Blaise.

* * *

><p><em>What just happened? <em>Hermione finally blinked and moved from her paralyzed position against the wall. Draco lost his composure. She knew Harry had seen him cry but she never thought she'd see his composure be something other than the ice cold façade he'd shown all his life. She even thought she saw tears welling up in his eyes. _That couldn't have happened. _She was afraid when he was staring her down but now she wanted to go run after him to give him a hug but her feet wouldn't move, her mind wouldn't allow it. She was grateful that her mind was overpowering her heart. She didn't want to give in that easily, she didn't want to let him in her life without a fight. Even if he showed her he had feelings and a heart she was still wary of the new Draco.

She got her composure back and walked to class. She apologized to Flitwick for interrupting and then took her place by Harry. She looked at the parchment she pulled out for notes absentmindedly as Flitwick spoke.

"Hermione are you alright? You haven't taken any notes, that's not like you." Harry whispered to her while Flitwick wrote on the chalkboard. She looked at Harry and quickly looked at Ron. He was glaring at his parchment scribbling something onto it. _He's still mad at me. _She thought to herself. She really wished he wasn't anymore. She would most definitely would like a hug from both her friends right now. She felt sad and didn't know why. It could be that she was upset at herself for hurting Draco but that would mean she thought of him as a friend. She decided that she was beginning to feel remorse for what she did to Ron. It was unnecessary of her to do. They were just words she knew he didn't mean. "Hermione?" Harry blocked her view of Ron, which bounced her back into reality.

"I'm fine Harry thanks for asking. Do you think I could see your notes after class since I wasn't here for most of the class? I feel awful about asking but may I?" she asked her caring friend.

"Of course you can. Ron and I always ask for your notes, it's the least I could do. Also I think you and Ron should talk alright, I don't like it when you two fight though I know he's hot headed." She thought she heard Ron mumble 'it was her fault' but she just ignored it and nodded to Harry. She turned her attention to Flitwick and began to take notes to keep her occupied. Soon class was over and Ron almost ran out the door. Hermione chased after him and caught hold of his sleeve. He stopped and took a breath. He turned to face Hermione and just looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." She looked him and he closed his eyes and breathed out heavily.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have said what I did." He looked down like he was ashamed. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"You've always been hot headed, it's ok. I can't stay mad at you for long you're my friend Ron. One of my best friends." She looked up at him breaking the hug and smiled at the now smiling Ron. Just then Harry came and hugged them both.

"Well come on you two we'll be late for potions." He smiled as he went to one side of Hermione and linked arms with her. Ron did the same and soon they were all laughing and walking together. Hermione was relieved that Ron and her could patch things up. She loved these moments with her two best friends. They always cheered her up no matter what the problem was.

Another day of school finished. She never even noticed Draco, which was a relief to her. It was now dinner time and everyone was finishing up their meal.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Ginny looked at her brother with a disgusted look on her face. He was stuffing another piece of pie into his already full mouth. Hermione couldn't blame Ginny for the remark and look. This sight was beginning to make even her nauseous.

"Students, may I have your attention please? I'd like to welcome Miss Aurora Aesalon from the renowned school, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She will be transferring to our school so I hope you all welcome her. We have sorted her and she has been placed in Slytherin." Just then the Slytherin table all cheered. "Calm down please. I'm glad you all seem excited to have her with us. Miss Aesalon you may take a seat with the Slytherin table now." Aurora nodded to McGonagall with a smile that would make an angel jealous and went to sit with the Slytherins. She took a seat next Draco who seemed to be eyeing the new girl with approving looks but so did every boy in the great hall. She didn't hold it against any of them though. Aurora was most definitely beautiful. The girl every girl would hate but would want to be. Aurora was petite probably around five feet tall. She was thin and her skirt fit her perfectly extenuating her legs. She didn't have a big bust but her breast size fit her petite frame. Her hair was a dark brown and looked good in a pony tail. It curled at the end and shined like silk. Her skin was a nice olive color and she had pretty brown eyes that were surrounded by dark long lashes. No wonder all the boys were so interested in the new Slytherin girl, she was gorgeous. Hermione looked at Ron and rolled her eyes. He was actually drooling a bit. Ginny looked at her and then they both looked at Harry and laughed at the sight of him. His chin had slid off the palm of his hand which he was using to prop up his head to stare at the new girl and went head first into his plate of half finished mashed potatoes.

After dinner had finally finished Hermione stood by the exit of the great hall to wait for Aurora. She saw her walking by with some Slytherin boys.

"Aurora, come with me I'm supposed to escort you to your new dormitory." She smiled at the new girl as she walked toward her.

"Bonjour, your name is?" she said with a heavy French accent and a smile.

"My name is Hermione." Aurora's smile was truly infectious.

"Very nice to meet you. I have a feeling we will be, as they say back where I lived, bonne amies, or good friends if you do not speak French." she took Hermione by the arm. She would not have a hard time making friends that, was certain. "Lead the way Hermione." Hermione smiled at the new student and showed her the Charms class, which was Aurora's first class. Since she was a Slytherin she would have all the same classes with the Gryffindors. In fact, Aurora's schedule was exactly the same as Hermione's. She told her that she could meet her at charms and from then she could accompany her to all the other classes.

"Thank you Hermione for being so kind to me. May I ask you a question?" Hermione was now leading Aurora to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Of course you may Aurora, we are friends aren't we?" she smiled at the Slytherin girl beside her.

"Yes, we are. Well what do you know of Draco Malfoy? He is an interesting person to me." Aurora said with a peculiar smile.

"Well um he's head boy with me and that's about it. He and I aren't very close and I truly don't know much about him." She was only half lying.

"Oh well that's too bad." Aurora looked forward with a smile.

"Well here we are, this is the Slytherin entrance. Your password for entry is 'Mandrake'. The girl's dormitory is to your right. Your belongings all should be there. I'll see you tomorrow Aurora." Hermione smiled at her new friend.

"Thank you Hermione for being so kind and showing around my new school. Until tomorrow friend." She said the password and entered the Slytherin common room. Hermione began to walk back to her own common room. She lit a fire in the fireplace to warm up the common room. She went upstairs to change into a comfortable outfit, which consisted of her short black spandex shorts and a red tank top, and took her homework downstairs to work on. She sat by the fire as she opened her potions book and began her assignment. It wasn't long when she heard Draco enter the common room. She looked at him and he at her for a second. Without a word he went upstairs to his room. When he went off to his room he slammed the door. She ignored that and went back to her work. She finished quickly and went back upstairs to relax in bed. She got into bed and began listening to music. After a while she fell asleep.

Hermione awoke at 3 in the morning thirsty. She groaned and wondered if her thirst was great enough to make her get out of bed. It looked to be that way as she lazily got out of bed. She yawned as she made her way down to the small kitchen they had. There they could prepare small little snacks or get things to drink. Their dormitory truly was like a small apartment. As she walked down the cold stone steps she heard something, it sounded like moaning.

"Draco, I'm almost there. Don't stop." It was a girl and Draco. She peeked around the corner and saw him laying down lengthwise and a girl, though she couldn't see who because her back was to Hermione and her hair was covering her face, was bouncing up and down on top of him. She was witnessing Draco having sex with some girl. Hermione couldn't look away even if she saw the girl's breast and heard the noises they were making, she was blushing furiously and felt as if she'd vomit but she just couldn't look away. She just stood there hiding around the corner watching them finish up. Hermione was disgusted as to what she was seeing, angered that he dared do this where she liked to unwind but that wasn't the worst thing. She felt a small pang of jealousy. This made her want to vomit. She did not want to be jealous of this girl yet she was.

Draco and the mystery girl climaxed together and she kissed him passionately. Hermione still could not see who she was because her hair was covering her face.

"Well I enjoyed myself Draco." She couldn't tell who the voice belonged to.

"I can't say I didn't. If you ever reconsider a threesome with your sister Hestia I would most definitely enjoy that. We can't be greedy now can we Flora?" He chuckled.

"Well darling you do know I'm the selfish twin." She kissed him once again and then put on his t-shirt to cover herself up. It was long enough on her to be a mini dress. She picked up the rest of her clothes and then tossed something red at Draco who was now sitting up. He took it and held it up. It was a red lace thong. He balled it up once again and placed it somewhere next to him. He got up and bent down to put on his trousers. Hermione blushed the deepest shade of red when she saw his bum.

"Well if you ever want to be more generous let me know." He walked her to the door. He stood with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. Flora got on her tip toes to kiss him once more.

"Sweet dreams Draco." She giggled as she walked out. Draco stretched up and scratched his bare chest. Now that they were alone Hermione's anger exploded.

"How dare you desecrate our common room? I live here too you know! I can't believe I thought you'd actually change. You're still the womanizing man-whore. Have you slept with every Slytherin or the whole school?"

"How long have you been spying on me? And why do you care if I sleep with the whole damn school? You have no control over me whatsoever." he seemed angry now but Hermione was angrier.

"I wasn't spying! I was coming down for a glass of water when I witnessed the horror movie playing on our couch. And I don't care about who you sleep with." She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. She did care for some reason. She didn't want to believe it herself but she did care.

He began to make his way to the staircase where she stood and he took her cheek and made her look at him. His grey icy eyes weakened her will and in fact she was putty in his hands when she stared into his eyes. They stood staring at each other for a long time until he spoke.

"Why do you care?" he asked in an even voice.

"I thought you had changed. Now I see that you're still just some womanizer." She was trying her hardest to stay strong regardless of the fact that she was almost powerless in his gaze.

"I've been trying to change Hermione but you won't even let me prove it to you. I've been doing things that a friend would do. I've wrapped your ankle for you when you hurt it, I stayed with you when you asked me too, I took you to the infirmary too when you injured yourself again. I've done everything I could to show you I've changed. I bet that if Harry or Ron did any of that you would have appreciated it but from me you practically spit on the help. You make it seem like you truly don't care about me but why do you care that I slept with Flora? I asked you why you cared and you didn't even say anything about doing it on the couch. You got upset because I had sex with another girl. Why? Are you jealous?" She broke his powerful gaze and looked away and began walking back to her room.

"Don't you turn your back on me! Answer my question Hermione! Do you wish you were the girl I slept with tonight?" she turned and slapped him hard. Suddenly he pulled her face to him and kissed her hard and rough. She pushed off and knead him in a place no guys wants to harm. "What was that for?" he managed to say.

"That was my first kiss." Hermione said with angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Yes I added a new character please don't kill me! I did it upon request but I kept it within the boundaries of Harry Potter and who knows maybe there is an Aurora Aesalon in Beauxbatons, she sounds French lol and ps I do know some French but it's not perfect so if you're fluent I'm sorry for screwing up if I did. :P I hope you enjoyed it though, please review it or message me :) Thank you all for your support. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. Had many other things to do but i wanted to make this one really good so i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also a big THANK YOU to lolavifsmiles my beta reader! Also like to give a shout out to my girls jessica and karina and all you other wonderful people. Y'all know who you are! ;D please enjoy and comment! ALSO spread the word of my story if you like, i'd love to get more readers and i will try my very hardest to update more often. i'm even taking my comp on vacation! hahaha yeah i'm that dedicated! well enjoy everyone and if you have any questions i will do my very best to answer them. WARNING: Language does get a bit bad in this chapter. Hey when you're mad things slip right? hahaha well i hope you all enjoy regardless.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:Too Late to be Sorry<p>

"Blaise, I screwed up." Draco said with a sigh while pulling out a book from the shelves of the library for their D.A.D.A class.

"Oh no, it's the end of the world." Blaise said with heavy sarcasm and an unenthusiastic tone of voice.

"Blaise I'm serious." He slumped into the chair across from Blaise with a soft thud.

"Well what did you do? I hear that you made Flora a very happy girl yesterday. I don't think she thinks you screwed up." Blaise said with a smirk as he looked down into his book.

"Flora doesn't mean anything." He looked down and groaned **in** frustration. "That's where I screwed up. I thought with the wrong head Blaise, I shagged Flora."

"So?" Blaise asked.

"_She _caught us." Draco murmured.

Blaise was speechless. Draco sensed his friend's unease and broke the silence.

"All the progress I had made with Granger is now gone, and that's not the worst of it... I kissed her." Draco slammed his face on the book that lay before him with a force that he soon regretted. He knew he'd have a mark on his forehead. Further proof that he wasn't what everyone wanted him to be—perfect.

"You're exaggerating mate. That's not so bad."

Draco turned his head to face Blaise. He continued to read despite of his Draco's irrational state.

"Blaise, it was her first kiss." Her first sober kiss, he thought to himself. "I stole her first kiss. She kneed me in my crotch for it. Tha—That girl doesn't need a wand to be dangerous." He sighed and finally Blaise looked at him. His dark eyes were probably the only one's that were able to read Draco who was still hunched over with his head on the book and his eyes shut tight.

"Why does it matter? Why does the fact that she's upset, upset _you_?" Blaise asked in a calm voice.

Draco's eyes glazed over as he began to speak. "I never truly wanted to be a death eater. Everything I've done I've been forced to do. That wasn't my dream; it was my father's. Now I have a chance to leave that old image behind I'm going to take that opportunity mate. I don't want to be remembered as the prick Prince of Slytherin who allegedly assisted the Dark Lord. Is it really wrong of me to want a different future than what others expect?" As Blaise looked at Draco one again, he noticed he was staring up at the ceiling with an absentminded look on his face.

"I happen to like the new you, I feel like I actually have a best mate with actual emotions not a ghost. It's a tad unsettling, but Draco, you're dodging my question."

Draco sat erect in his seat and faced Blaise. Seeing his friend paying full attention to him he continued. "You never liked Granger at all before. Now you care what she thinks. Why is everything suddenly different? Why do her feelings matter to you now? Why do you care to be her friend?" Draco hated Blaise for analyzing everything he said to him. Paying so much attention to the little things when Draco just wanted to vent. Blaise was going to make him answer the question whether he wanted to or not.

"I just want to be liked and if she becomes my friend everyone will at least stop hating me." The words from Draco's mouth were coming quickly, from one single breath. " I mean it's logical isn't it? If I become friends with one of the good guys that would mean I'm good too, right?" Draco didn't want to look Blaise in the eyes. Afraid he might be judging him. " How could he not?" Draco thought.

He wasn't being completely dishonest with his friend. It was a logical thought. If he could get a member of The Golden Trio to be his friend, then everyone would have to see him differently, especially if that someone was the noble and pure Princess of Gryffindor.

"You're not telling me the whole truth." Draco didn't need to look at Blaise to know what expression he was wearing. "I know you're hiding something from me".

"What do you want me to tell you mate?" he smiled, pointedly taunting his friend. "Fine, I'm sorry." He laughed as he rubbed his arm where Blaise had punched him.

"Don't waste my time Draco. I know you like her, do us both a favor and admit it." Draco smirked. Blaise sure had a way of getting to the point of things when he couldn't.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Otherwise, you simply wouldn't care." That simple response struck him. Blaise knew him too well to be fooled.

"Fine…" he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I think I like her Blaise. I've lost my mind haven't I?" he closed his eyes thinking to himself now. _Bloody hell I do like her, I like her a lot…_ Draco didn't like this realization. There was nothing he hated more than being vulnerable. That's how he felt around the girl. Vulnerable. The thought alone scared him.

"You haven't lost your mind, you've just found your heart. For as long as I can remember you'd pretend emotions were some vile disgusting virus you were trying to avoid. Granger kick started your heart, she got you going on the path you're on now."

"I wanted to change before this summer was even over. She had nothing to do with this. I saw too many people die, my own mother almost perished. I hated myself Blaise. I wanted to die, truly I did. I was tired of the fear that enveloped my life. I was tired of death, disaster, mayhem, sadness; the whole lot of it. I guess my heart decided to try and save me from myself."

"You still don't like to be seen as vulnerable." Blaise chuckled and returned to reading his book.

"That hasn't changed." He smiled back at his friend.

* * *

><p>"You've never kissed anyone?" Ginny blurted out in the back corner of the library where Hermione liked to study. Hermione had told her friend about what had happened. Though, technically it wasn't her true first kiss because of the one that she had when she was under the influence of alcohol. This one meant more, so much more, at least to her.<p>

"Ginny! Please stay on the matter at hand. My lack of kissing experience is definitely not the most important aspect of this conversation. I'm freaking out Ginny! I saw him with Flora. That alone will scar me. B-But he kissed me and he now knows that it was my first kiss. I can't figure out why he did it. Why on earth would he kiss me? Me of all people, he hates me! The whole bloody school knows it. I am beyond disgusted that he kissed me! Those lips were on Flora and Merlin only knows who else and where else for that matter." Hermione was blushing. Her rosy cheeks where a deep cherry red. She put her head in her hands trying to straighten things out in her head. Hermione hated nothing more than not being able to put an answer to a question. She couldn't stand not being able to control this situation.

"Hermione, calm down you're blabbering on like a mad woman. Stop blowing this out of proportion. It really isn't such a big deal. I mean I know the answer to your question." Ginny leaned forward resting her chin on her palm as a large grin slapped itself upon her face.

"Well humor me with your superior intellect Ginny." Hermione sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to ignore the sarcasm and take the comment as a compliment." She sat back up, back as erect as the prim Draco Malfoy, and looked at Hermione with serious eyes. "Look Hermione it's so simple that it's flying right over your head. You hate him because you like him. I mean you're angry because he slept with Flora and not you, whether you want to admit or not. You're mad at him for kissing Flora, not because he kissed you too. Hermione's face flushed once again. Ginny's raised eyebrows indicated her surprise at her friend's reaction. "Merlin! You do like him don't you? By the intensity of your blush it has to be true." Ginny leaned back into her chair while a smug expression began to play upon her lips.

"_I can't like him…can I?"_ she thought to herself. She couldn't bring herself to believe it. It couldn't be possible for Hermione Granger the Princess of Gryffindor to be infatuated with Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin? Could it?

"Just admit it Hermione, I am completely spot on." Ginny's grin got even larger as Hermione's brow began to furrow.

"I'm not admitting anything. You may or may not be right but you still have yet to tell me what I'm to do about this situation."

"Well you can be a grown up and talk to him about it, but I don't see that happening so you can just go on and torture yourself with your thoughts."

"I can't talk to him, last time we talked…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence not wanting to divulge what had happened the last time she and Draco talked.

"Why can't you talk to him? What happened? What aren't you telling me?" Ginny wasn't meaning to pry but this caught her interest.

"Because Ginny, I just can't." Hermione yelled out in frustration.

"Is it someone else?" Ginny asked with curiosity.

"Ginny please stop I have enough on my mind, can we stop with the interrogation." Hermione knew she was lashing out at her friend but she didn't mean to. She had other things on her mind. "Ginny, I'm sorry I'm just stressed out I guess, I have this plus I'm tutoring Neville in Arithmancy, and since I'm head girl I need to organize all balls and social events that are coming up, one of the most important ones being the upcoming Halloween ball. Not to mention my usual school work." Hermione sighed. "I need to go meet Neville for tutoring." Hermione gathered her things and began walking away from Ginny. She turned, remembering she hadn't said goodbye and suddenly she was pressed up against someone, her back to them.

"Hermi-uh... Granger." He didn't look her directly in the eyes and stood awkwardly with Blaise behind him as Hermione pushed past him. She left him standing there, staring after her.

"I'm so sorry for being late Neville. I was in the library with Ginny and lost track of time." Hermione said flustered as she put down her school bag and opened the large Arithmancy book.

"It's okay, I was just finishing up my Herbology notes anyway. " Hermione calmed herself down and began to forget the encounter with Malfoy in the library. It was true that Hermione was stressed. All her responsibilities felt like a burden at times and her love life was less than ideal and much too confusing. She wished things would go back to when she was younger. Even with Voldemort out there and the occasional unexpected adventure with her friends, things were still simpler. Everything was going great in her first few years but then the year prior to the current one came and so did the war, there were losses and tragedies that devastated everyone. When the war ended before the new school year started she had thought that it would be a great one, with no more worries as she tried to recover from past traumas but what was happening wasn't expected and most definitely not wanted in Hermione's life.

"See you do understand the new curriculum for this year's Arithmancy class Neville." she smiled as she began to pack up her things.

"That's only because you're a great tutor Hermione. Thank you. I know you have better things to do." Neville said as he fumbled with his Arithmancy notes and grunted in frustration when he dropped them all over the floor. Hermione chuckled at Neville and helped him pick them up. "Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate all your help, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have a chance at passing the test Vector decided to give us. I really don't like the increase of work this year, it really freaks me out because my grandmother is expecting grades I'm not sure I can get."

"Don't fret Neville, you're in all of my classes, if you need any help I'll be glad to help a close friend." Neville smiled hugely and swung his school bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Hermione I'll see you tomorrow in charms." He walked away towards the boy's dormitory. Hermione took her things and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione spent longer than she expected tutoring Neville, she looked at a clock that was hung against the wall and indeed it was already 10:30. The halls were empty and quiet. Hermione, given the opportunity of solitude, looked at her left wrist quickly giving it a look over. It had been a few days since she harmed herself and the cuts were healing. They were no longer bright pink but were now fading and took on a lighter pink hue soon they would fade into light, barely noticeable scars just like the rest.

Hermione did want to stop. She didn't like resorting to things like that. She wanted to be as strong as she once was. Though she smiled every once in a while, the majority of those smiles were forced. She had learned to make them look genuine the same with her laugh but in truth she felt so depressed and was still mourning the loss of those that had passed. Those feelings along with the sting of her father's words still burdened her.

"Don't you dare get near Draco again, you slut. If you do I won't hesitate to curse you." Hermione was surprised to say the least to hear what sounded like two girls arguing very heatedly in the halls of the castle at this time of night. She walked slowly to the source of the voices, which sounded to be just around the corner.

"Pansy, stop being such a jealous bitch." Hermione peered around the corner and saw Pansy hex Flora. Flora fell to floor then she unsteadily got up and faced Pansy. "You're just pissed that I satisfied him more than you ever could." Pansy kicked her straight in the ribs sending her down onto the ground coughing and gasping for breath. Pansy knelt down and pulled Flora's hair back tightly and put her wand straight at her throat.

"Mark my words Carrow, you come near Draco again, and I will hurt you so bad, this will seem like a paper cut in comparison." Pansy let go of Flora's hair and walked away down the hall. Hermione couldn't believe Pansy would ever do such a thing. It was true that she didn't know Parkinson well but she never expected this from her. She almost killed Carrow right in the hall of the school and walked off as if it was nothing. Carrow stayed slumped on the floor and Hermione had to help her. Even if she had seen her with Draco and was absolutely disgusted by it she couldn't just leave her there in the hallway.

"Carrow? Can you hear me?" Hermione asked softly turning Flora over onto her lap. She was breathing shallowly but nonetheless was still breathing which was a relief. "Can you stand? I need to take you to the infirmary." She began to lift Flora up. Flora gasped in pain but stood on her feet. Hermione held her arm around her waist, she knew it hurt Flora but that was the only way she could hold her up.

"Thanks." Flora's strained voice was so soft it almost came out as a whisper.

"It's my duty Carrow, it would have been wrong of me to leave you there." Hermione kept walking slowly as Carrow held her side wincing at the pain every step brought.

"Did you see who did this to me?"

"Yes I did. I'll report her don't worry."

"No, don't tell anyone, when we get to the infirmary tell Pomfrey that you found me at the foot of the stairs. I'll tell her I tripped down the stairs leaving from the Ravenclaw dorms visiting a friend." Hermione was shocked that she didn't want to get Parkinson in trouble for doing this to her. Hermione didn't know what to say, she couldn't understand why she wanted Pansy to get off scot-free. "Granger, promise you won't say a thing." Hermione just nodded.

"Oh my word Miss Carrow. What on earth happened to her Miss Granger?" Pomfrey quickly led the girls to the closest bed.

"She fell down the stairs, I found her at the bottom of the staircase by the Ravenclaw house." Flora looked at Hermione with a look of almost relief as Pomfrey helped her into a bed.

"Well thank you for bringing her in Miss Granger. Go on now, I can take it from here." Madame Pomfrey shooed Hermione away as she began to treat Flora.

"Granger." She saw Pansy standing by the wall of the infirmary as if she was waiting for her to come out.

"Parkinson." Hermione said curtly, continuing down the corridor. Pansy came from behind and pulled Hermione' s arm and brought her to a stop. "Do you need something Parkinson?" Hermione turned and saw her staring her down at her with utter distaste.

"If you say a word of what you saw, you'll meet Flora's fate as well." Pansy spat the words at Hermione but Hermione didn't want to show any form of weakness.

"I don't know what you're talking about Parkinson." Hermione just turned around and began to walk without replying.

"I saw you around the corner Granger."

Hermione continued walking down the hall without acknowledging Parkinson's words. "Oh yes, walk away you dirty little mudblood. Run back home to your pathetic, worthless parents." This set Hermione off.

"If you ever speak of my family that way again I will hurt you, do you understand? Flora told me not to say anything and I will honor her wishes but whatever influence you have on her, you do not have on me. I am not the person you and your other prick friends used to pick on. I have seen death. I have cursed others. You don't want me to become your enemy Parkinson. Get to your house and don't come near me again, do you understand?" Hermione was as close to her as one could get. She stared at Parkinson, willing herself not to blink before Pansy did. Hermione was pleased when she saw a flash of fear settle over Pansy. Parkinson just took a step back and began walking to the dungeons.

Hermione didn't know what had come over her. She threatened Pansy. She threatened to curse her. She, Hermione Granger, threatened someone, a schoolmate no less.

"What was that?" She looked up to see Harry staring at her with astonishment.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about." Hermione refused to look at Harry as she began to walk hurriedly away before Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, you threatened Parkinson and scared her to the bone. Not that I am opposed to it after what she said to you but this is completely unlike you Hermione." He held her by the arms and looked at her with worry.

"Harry, even I don't know who I am anymore. And what are you doing out this late Harry? Shouldn't you be back in your room?" She looked down uncertain as to what to do.

"I was uhh in the room of requirements. I needed it to clear my head."

"Clear your head? From what?"

"Err…uh…nothing." Harry nervously looked down avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Harry is everything alright?" Hermione looked at Harry with worried eyes.

"It's nothing Hermione." He ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at the stone floor.

"Well it most certainly is something, you are a horrible liar Harry. Why don't you go and talk to Ron about it? You two are best friends, I'm sure he can help you through your problem."

"There are some things I can't talk to Ron about and well this thing is one of them." Harry just looked uncomfortable speaking about this with Hermione.

"Why not?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I just can't." Harry said with a sigh.

"Would you talk to me about it?" Hermione felt so awkward asking him if he'd like to open up to her. Even if they were close friends, they still preferred to not talk about problems. Only very few times did they find one another with imperfect composure.

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad. Not that talking to you is bad or anything." Harry said hurriedly thinking he insulted Hermione. "Umm could we have the talk now?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Sure, where too?"

"My dorm room?"

"Are you sure you'd want to have this talk surrounded by other Gryffindor boys?"

"Oh I almost forgot about them. We could just go to your dorm room if that's alright with you?"

"Oh uh yeah that sounds good." Hermione was unsure if she wanted to have this talk. Whatever was bothering Harry seemed important and as his friend, Hermione felt like she had to help him but she wasn't sure if the topic was one she would be comfortable in hearing. There were very few things that Harry couldn't talk to Ron about; Ginny was pretty much the only thing really.

They began walking and the silence was broken only by their footsteps. _Should I just leave and say I can't because of school tomorrow? He wouldn't be too upset if I just left or would he? _For some reason Harry was making her nervous. They never had heart to hearts. Things were best put aside and forgotten in their minds though they both knew one another dealt with internal problems on their own and in their own way. They never wanted to know how one another dealt with their problems. They arrived to Hermione's dormitory soon enough and went inside.

"You know this is the first time I've ever been in here. It's really nice, big for just 2 people." Harry said as he was admiring the common room. Hermione stood behind him still apprehensive of the talk that Harry wanted to have.

"Yeah I like it too, come on let's go to my room for more privacy." He followed Hermione up the stairway and into her room. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back, just going to change into something more comfortable."

"You know I need this probably more than you." Hermione came out of her bathroom wearing loose fitting straight leg sweat pants and a v neck t-shirt to find Harry sitting on the bed drinking out of a glass containing a reddish brown liquid. She didn't have to ask to know it was firewhiskey.

"Harry, you drink?" she asked with surprise in her tone.

"I guess you're not the only one who's changed. I have an extra glass if you'd like some as well." She nodded and walked toward him and took the glass." I truly love magic, I can hide anything in my pockets and even duplicate little objects." She smiled at him and sat down beside him. They sat together taking sips in the awkward silence. Neither of them wanted to say a word.

"So…" Hermione couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to talk to you about this either. It's not as bad with you since you're just her friend." _So it was about Ginny._

"What's wrong with you and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Well nothing. I think. That's where I'm confused. She doesn't want to-err make love anymore. Before it wasn't a problem…she in fact would initiate it every time. I'm scared that she doesn't love me anymore." Harry must not have noticed Hermione's blush that was due to the topic. She did not want to know that her 2 best friends were…intimate let alone have to talk about it. "Sorry…I knew it was an uncomfortable topic for anyone." Harry looked apologetic at the stunned Hermione.

"Um well Harry, just because she doesn't want to uh make love doesn't mean she doesn't love you. You both went through so much together, far too much to break up so easily. Are you sure she doesn't want to make love because she might not be in the mood or maybe she's menstruating." Hermione was very uncomfortable talking about this and so took bigger gulps of the fiery liquid and winced as the liquor burned its way down her throat.

"Wow well I never even thought of that." Harry blushed and took an even bigger swig from his glass.

"Well Harry uh girls usually don't talk about things like that so it's not strange that you didn't think of it." Hermione couldn't look at Harry in the eyes. _Can this be anymore awkward? _Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with this, I thought it was such a big deal but now that you've explained it like that I feel like such an idiot…" his voice trailed off and Hermione saw a look sadness flash across Harry's face. "I'm just so scared of losing her, I've lost so many and well I-I think I love her."

"I know you do Harry." She smiled at her friend sitting at the foot of her bed.

"I can't hide anything from you can I? It's scary how perceptive you are Hermione." He laughed softly and Hermione joined in. "Here let me take your glass." Harry got up from the bed holding his glass that still had some firewhiskey in it and began walking towards Hermione when he tripped on a rug. He fell on top of her and screamed in surprise as he pulled her down with him as he fell further. Hermione let out a yelp of pain when her body hit the hard floor plus Harry's weight wasn't very comfortable. Harry looked at her and then began to laugh. She joined in too when the door slammed open.

"Hermi-" Draco stood there in the doorway looking at the pair on the floor. Hermione felt as if her heart dropped when she saw him. She knew what he was thinking and for some reason she cared. She felt like she was caught cheating on Draco. She quickly wriggled out of under Harry and looked up at Draco.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." He looked away as he began to turn to exit her room.

"It's not what you th-" Hermione stopped as he got out of view. She looked down feeling, strangely enough, upset. She sighed and got up to close the door. When she walked back she saw Harry picking up the glasses, which thankfully didn't break, from the floor. He looked at her curiously as she sat back onto her bed and slumped over.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked wanting to avoid what she knew Harry was thinking.

"The whole thing just now. You looked like you were caught cheating on a boyfriend." Hermione just sighed and didn't reply. "But you aren't dating him as far as I know." He kept prodding. It annoyed Hermione that HE was being so perceptive today. "You're not going to talk are you?" Hermione just sighed.

"What can I say? If I say anything you're going to think I'm hiding something." She said frustratingly.

"Are you? You know I don't like getting involved in your life like this but under these circumstances it's very hard to sedate my curiosity."

"I know Harry, I understand but I truly don't know what I can tell you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked at her friend whose head was now cocked and face was scrunched in confusion.

"Harry, I mean that even I don't know. I'm beyond confused. I feel so lost and like I'm falling apart." Hermione grabbed a pillow and threw it on her face. Harry lifted it off and took her hand, not romantically but friendly and reassuring.

"I won't pry any further, just know that if worst comes to worst I'm here for you and so is Ron and the rest of the lot. Maybe I can't help very much but I'll help the best I can. You know we're here for you, you should know that by now." He smiled at her and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. She sat up and hugged Harry. He was surprised for a second but hugged her back.

"I know Harry, I guess I just need a little reminding every now and then because I forget." Hermione laughed softly but still held on to Harry. "Thank you Harry, for everything." Hermione held back the tears that wanted to be set free. Harry had no idea how much his words meant to her. She now felt like she wasn't alone like she didn't have to face her problems with fear because if she fell she knew her friends were there for her.

"No need to thank me it's what I'm here for. I best go, getting late. I'll see you tomorrow in charms and thank you for uh- helping me out. I'll let myself out." Hermione smiled at him and simply nodded. With that Harry shrunk the glasses that he conjured earlier and then shrunk the bottle of firewhiskey. It all fit with ease inside a pocket of his robes.

That night Hermione slept without dreams, without thoughts. It might have been because of the alcohol she had dank, numbing her senses, or it could have just been the fact that for the first time in a long time she felt safe. Harry's words soothed her, made her feel as if even if this whole year may be hard she would have people to back her up to help her when she's lost. She didn't feel alone.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up angry. He was upset over what he saw last night. <em>Her and Potter? Seriously? Was she with him just to spite me? Why do I even care? Fuck I do care. I want her to be with me. Why can't I just forget her? There are lots of good-looking girls who want me. Maybe I could give the new girl Aurora a shot…<em>

"Watch it ferret!" Ron said in an outburst as Draco bumped into Ron. Ron had disturbed Draco's internal thoughts and he was already a bit crabby, Ron set him off the top.

"Weasley, watch where you're going you stupid ginger!" Draco pushed Ron back. Ron was red as a cherry with rage and swung at Draco who grabbed his arm and pinned him against a wall.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Ron was livid with rage at this point.

"Don't insult my mother you cretin. Instead of trying to kick my ass you should go and kick Potter's. You're so called friend like's being on top of a certain bushy haired brunette, hmm I wonder how long that's been going on behind your back."

"You're lying." Ron spat out.

"I don't need to make anything up Weasley. Just remember my room is next to hers and I bet Potter wasn't in the dorms when you were going off to dream land." Ron was breathing heavily with anger as he was still pressed up against the wall by Draco. "I've got to go, Charms is about to start, wouldn't want to be late. Nice chat Weasley." Draco shoved Ron against the wall once more before he went off knowing Ron wouldn't go after him again. Draco knew he shouldn't have said nor done what he did but it was too late to take anything back.

* * *

><p>"Harry thank you for last night. Even though it was awkward at first I'm glad you came over." Hermione said as Harry and she took their seats.<p>

"You were with Hermione last night?" Ron surprised Harry and Hermione as he stood there with clenched fists.

"Uh yeah, um Ron, you ok?" just then Ron punched Harry straight in the jaw. The whole class gasped and they were murmuring all around.

"You're were supposed to be my best friend!" Neville, who sat next to the trio on another table, ran over and was holding Ron back. Ron was livid and had tears of rage streaming down his face.

"Ron, have you lost your mind?" Hermione screamed at him as she pulled Harry close to her using her robe to wipe off the blood that was streaming out of Harry's lip.

"You knew how I felt about her and you betrayed me! I thought I could trust you!"

"I never betrayed you! I have never betrayed you! You're acting like a raving lunatic Ron!"

"You're lying! You betrayed me after all I did! After all I risked for you! After my family risked their lives for you and even after I lost my brother! I thought I could trust you but I see I can't."

"Ron calm down, don't do this. You don't want to do this." Neville said calmly as he was struggling to hold Ron back. Ron took a deep breath and shrugged Neville off.

"You both have fun together." Those were his last words when he pushed away from Neville and walked out of class.

"My heavens, Mister Potter, what happened to your face?" Flitwick came in just as Ron exited the room and saw Harry on the floor and Hermione helping him up.

"Nothing professor I fell out of my stool and hit my lip on an edge." Harry said as he wiped off the last remnants of blood from his partially swollen lip.

"Uh well be more careful next time. Take a seat we're going to start a new lesson." Hermione was helping Harry up of the floor but felt as if she was the one that was going to need help from collapsing. She couldn't believe what just happened. She had no idea why Ron did what he did. Hermione looked around the room and saw everyone whispering and still in shock of what they witnessed. Her eyes fell upon one person in particular who looked as if he wanted to run out of the classroom. She turned her attention back to Harry trying to bury her hatred for Draco until she could get him alone later.

Things were getting back to normal and Charms was beginning to be its rowdy self. "Harry, are you truly alright?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone as Flitwick was explaining something.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't know what came over Ron. He's gotten mad at me before but he had been under the influence of the horcrux, I've never seen Ron angry enough to strike at me. What do you think could have caused him to go over the edge like that?"

"A blonde haired ferret." Hermione spat quietly as she clenched her fist making her knuckles go white.

"You think Draco is behind this?" Harry said as he placed a hand on her hand trying to relax her fists.

"How much do you want to bet that Draco told Ron that he saw you with me? He saw you on top of me when we fell and thought we were involved with each other no doubt." Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared over her shoulder.

"Well that's a lovely theory but Draco and Ron never speak."

"True but what if they bumped into each other in the hallways and maybe words were exchanged. Ron likes me I know and the entire school knows as well so Draco could have used that to his advantage."

"You knew Ron likes you?"

"Harry I've known since about a year ago, I've just wanted for him to tell me but he wouldn't and I didn't know how to let him know that I did without feeling awkward. But anyway, I'm fairly certain that I'm correct on my theory, actually I'm positive. I swear to you and Godrick Gryffindor that I will strangle that twit."

"Who? Ron or Draco?"

"Both actually. Draco for causing this and Ron for believing in it. Are you mad at Ron?" Hermione asked Harry who looked down pondering the question.

"I am a bit irked that he hit me so hard but I can't be mad at him for being a bit of an idiot. He's my best friend this whole situation is a complete misunderstanding. I can't be angry with him when I know he just let his temper and stupidity get a hold of him." he said massaging his jaw a bit. Hermione was impressed by the maturity Harry was showing. She had remembered when the Triwizard tournament brewed up animosity between her two friends, they were so immature but things got better eventually, just took Harry almost getting killed by a dragon for Ron to see that Harry was saying the truth.

"Alright that does it for today's class, be sure to study for a test I'm going to be giving out next Tuesday." The class began to disperse when Flitwick began to dismiss the class Hermione stood up quickly wanting to catch Draco before she lost him in the crowd.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Harry asked as she gathered her things quickly.

"I'm going to take care of a pesky ferret. Don't worry I'll see you in potions." She walked out and saw Draco walking alone. _Perfect _she thought.

"What the hell?" Draco said as Hermione pulled him to a corner of the hall.

"I should strangle you!" Hermione said trying to contain her anger.

"Murder doesn't really look good on school records." Draco said with a sneer that Hermione wanted to slap off his face.

"It's all your fault admit it!" Hermione was beginning to lose her cool as she clutched her fists tighter and tighter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Granger. It wasn't my fault that you were going behind you little Weasley's back sneaking around with Potter." Draco shot back.

"What are you talking about? Harry and I were just talking. He was worried about his relationship with Ginny. He tripped and fell on me. We have never been involved with one another."

"You're lying, I have eyes you know. I saw what I saw. Is that why you don't even give me a chance?"

"What?" Hermione was left dumbfounded. Draco looked down not wanting to meet her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Nothing, forget it."

"G-give you a chance? Did you cause all of this drama to spite me because I won't be with you? Well Malfoy, just know that you will never have a chance in hell with me! You screwed everything up and you can kiss any chance of being anything to me." Hermione spun around quickly and walked away leaving Draco in the secluded corner.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Draco yelled and punched the wall hard. He ignored the pain the surged through his hand.<p>

"Draco, are you alright?" he looked down to see the petite little Aurora looking up at him with her big chocolate eyes.

"Uh yes, I'm fine. Oh how rude of me, I don't think I've properly introduced myself to you yet. I'm Draco Malfoy, head boy." He took her hand and kissed it. _No need to be rude to her she isn't the source of my anger, _he thought to himself.

"Oh I know who you are, and you don't disappoint." She said with a seductive smile that Draco most definitely found attractive.

"Well I would hate to ever disappoint someone as lovely as yourself."

"You are such a charmer Draco." She said as her hands traced the contours of his chest through his white button up. He had never been gotten Goosebumps before but felt them begin to make themselves present on his skin.

"As much as I would like to continue this dear we must go to class we already missed the late b-" Aurora put her finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"I don't feel like going to Potions at the moment."

"Well what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Let's stay here, no one is around and they can't see us from this spot."

"You are a minx aren't you?" he smiled seductively as he brushed her cheek.

"I may be but you Draco are a snake charmer." She pulled him down to her level and he felt her breathe on his lips. He was so entranced by Aurora that he wanted her. He didn't know if he felt this way because he was so angry with Hermione or if he genuinely wanted to be with Aurora. And again he didn't know if it was lust that made him want to be with Aurora or if it was because she was an interesting person, the only person to give him chills. He took a breath and kissed her softly.

"Are you the little snake I'm charming?" She answered with a kiss. He kissed her back passionately and hungrily. He was truly contemplating on ripping their clothes off right then and there.

"Maybe we should go to class. Just say you were helping me find the class because I was really lost. We could continue some other time." She was a tease and Draco liked that. He took her hand and kissed it as they began walking. They made it to potions and entered hand in hand everyone looked up and began whispering.

"I apologize for our tardiness professor. Aurora had gotten very lost and dropped her things. I helped pick them up and showed her back to class. I hope we did not disrupt the class with our interruption." He smiled at Slughorn and he ate up the lie like dessert.

"Oh my boy good thing you helped her. Take your seats please." He walked her to her seat and walked back to his spot next to Blaise.

"So you and Aesalon huh? What happened with Granger?" Draco wanted to punch Blaise but knew he couldn't without causing a ruckus.

"She's a person of interest not my girlfriend, get your facts straight mate." Draco said coldly to Blaise he seemed to not notice or not care.

"You're making a mistake."

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't like Aesalon, you're just attracted to her. You're thinking with the wrong head again mate. Thought you wanted change. Doesn't look like you're changing." Blaise said nonchalantly as he looked through his potions book. Draco clutched his quill tight, any tighter he's snap it in half. He really wanted to smack his friend. He hated being told what to do.

"I'm a big boy Blaise I can take care of myself. Just leave me alone alright."

"You're doing this to spite Granger aren't you?"

"No Blaise, I'm just tired of her alright? Can we just stop talking about it? I got a new girl on my mind." Draco was so annoyed and would not admit to anything. _Doing something to spite someone means I'd have to care about that person. I wouldn't care if a dragon ate Granger, _Draco thought to himself darkly. He just wanted to get lost and not be found and Aurora, to him, seemed like his remedy.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been months since the last time i updated, so much has happened in my private life that has caused it to be very difficult to update. I have been dealing with college, tragedies, and personal problems. but enough about my sob story and now to the new chapter but before that i would like to apologize for taking this long. i hope you all enjoy this new chapter. i worked very hard on it and i hope it's up to par with your expectations. so where we last left off draco had caught little miss granger with harry and presumed the worst. knowing draco he opened his huge mouth to the hot headed ron, there were words spoken that didn't want to be spoken and punches thrown that were regreted. through all of this a certain french gal sneaked her way into the mix and has tried to take draco for herself. please enjoy this new chapter i REALLY hope you do :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Anger, Blood, and Tears<p>

'This day is never going to end is it?_' _Draco asked himself during lunch as he pushed his food around on his plate.

"Hello Draco." He looked up from his plate and saw Pansy sitting down next to him.

"Hi there." He said as he turned his attention back to his salad. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered by anyone let alone by pansy.

"Draco, stop playing with your food and look at me." He was becoming very annoyed with pansy but looked up at her reluctantly.

"What do you want pansy? I'm not really in the mood to talk today." Draco turned back to pushing his food around on his plate. He could feel her stiffen by his side. She was agitated with him but he could care less at the moment.

"Draco, let's stop fooling ourselves. You know that you and I belong with one another. Stop this womanizing and be with the only woman who loves you. Dra-"just then Aurora came up and sat on the other side of him and kissed Draco's neck subtly. Draco looked up to see Pansy looking as pissed as ever.

"Hello I'm Aurora Aesalon; I don't think we've met." Aurora looked at pansy with a smile and inviting eyes. Draco had to admit to himself that seeing pansy this angry was a tad amusing. Pansy was turning red but she should have been turning green with the jealousy that she was exuding.

"Aesalon, you would be so kind as to get away from Draco." Pansy said through gritted teeth. Aurora stifled a laugh at the sight of Pansy.

"Why would I get away from Draco? He's so wonderful towards me." She smiled innocently making Pansy tighten her fists causing her knuckles to go white. Pansy's anger was boiling over and any minute she would explode.

"Pansy-"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name! And you! You French slut! You- you-"she got up and went over to Aurora's side staring down the little French girl.

"Yes?" Aurora was holding back a laugh as best as she could but couldn't help but smile at the sight of Pansy. Suddenly Pansy's palm met Aurora's cheek with great force. Aurora was quiet for a second and Draco was in shock as to what had just transpired. Aurora looked at Pansy and touched her cheek and began to laugh. "You really ought to work out, that was a bit pathetic." She smiled at Pansy and didn't flinch as Pansy's palm was coming to make an encore on her cheek.

"Pansy! That's enough. Stay away from both Aurora and I. I dislike being rude to you since our family is so close but you truly have disrespected me by disrespecting her." he said holding onto Pansy's wrist tightly stopping her from striking Aurora once more. Pansy pulled her wrist back and got up and left hurriedly.

"Oh dear Draco, that was unnecessary. She didn't hurt me at all, hit like an English girl." Aurora laughed at her little remark and Draco couldn't help but be amused.

"You should be careful with remarks like that. If you haven't noticed you are in an English dominated school." He chuckled at his own remark and she kissed him slightly.

"She really wasn't any trouble love, you didn't have to get your hands dirty, I can fend for myself you know."

"You like getting down and dirty don't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smiled seductively and walked off. "I'll see you around." She said as she skipped off leaving Draco to his untouched lunch. Draco felt as if he was floating. She seemed to have that affect on him and he didn't seem to dislike it. He knew the rest of the Slytherin table was watching but he didn't care, he was floating from a dose of Aurora.

"You look like a love sick pup. You might want to wipe off that drool, frankly, it looks pathetic mate." Blaise said as he sat down next Draco.

"You never allow me a moment of happiness do you?" he smirked not looking up at Blaise.

"When you put it that way, I sound heartless. I'm merely keeping you from flooding the great hall with your drool. Wouldn't want all the students of Hogwarts to drown in your saliva, now would you? I already fear for Aurora's life, with the way you slobber at the sight of her she'll drown. What was that for you prat!" Blaise said as rubbed his arm where Draco had landed a good blow.

"It's a punch of love. I love you that much mate." Blaise laughed at his friend.

"Well mate I'm disappointed, I guess you don't love me much. That was pathetic." They both laughed now. Draco loved that about his friend. They could tease and piss each other off but laugh about it 2 seconds later.

"As much as I love laughing with you, I think it's best that we start heading to class, lunch is over. I truly don't like Arithmancy but we all know that the professor would have our asses on a silver platter if we were late. Come on now." Blaise simply nodded and as he got up and waited for Draco who was gathering his book bag.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat there, wanting the period to end hoping to catch Ron on the way to Care of Magical Creatures. She didn't expect him to be there but merely hoped. She had spent her entire lunch searching for him everywhere with no luck. She wanted to speak to him. She didn't know whether she wanted strangle him or talk to him or both. She just really needed to see him.<p>

"You stupid idiot…"

"Pardon Miss Granger?" Hermione turned as red as a cherry when she realized she had said her thoughts out loud during the most quiet time of class no less.

"Oh, uh nothing professor." He just nodded and turned back to his work on his desk. Hermione was utterly embarrassed now; which made her hate Ron more. She couldn't help but look up at Draco who sat a bit a ways in front of her. He was quietly doing his work, as was everyone else in class.

'You are truly an idiot I almost gave you a chance you stupid prat. It's better now that I know you aren't good for me. But if you're not good for me why do I feel something. You mean nothing to me but I feel something towards you. I know I despise you but why do I feel something else something I can't explain. This is why I despise you; you make me feel so make me feel emotions for you. You always ruin things for me. I trusted you…you alone know my secret. I hate you Draco Malfoy' _._Hermione saw a tear fall onto her roll of parchment and realized she had been crying. Quietly and quickly she wiped away the tears. She felt so broken so shattered. She couldn't stay in the class. She needed to be alone.

"Professor may I be excused I feel very ill." She stood up clutching her stomach. The professor took one look and nodded her away. Hermione grabbed her things and bolted out the door. As she was leaving the classroom, she briefly locked eyes with Draco. She knew her eyes were welling up with tears, his eyes were unreadable like always.

Once Hermione exited the room she went into a full on sprint down the hall. She didn't know where she was running but she just wanted to get away. She didn't even what she was running from but she just wanted to get away. She didn't even realize she was headed towards her dorm until she stopped at the steps of the portrait entrance and collapsed onto her knees. All of today was so frustrating she could feel herself crumbling. She couldn't help but cry. She hated Ron for being an idiot and she couldn't believe the audacity of Draco. She slammed her hands on the stone floor with both frustration and anger.

"Hermione?" Ron peered at the end of the hall. He didn't look angry anymore, more worried now. Hermione got up and ran to the door and said the password and ran into the dorm, Ron sprinted towards the door and made it just in time. Hermione ran up the staircase as she tried to make a run for her room. Ron was faster and caught her by the arm before she made it all the way into the room. He had her by her left wrist, his tight grip hurt her skin and made her healing cuts ache. She didn't have to look to know they were becoming redder and maybe even opening back up. They still hadn't healed completely, barely scabbing over completely but she knew if his tight grip and jerking removed the scabs she would bleed again.

"Let me go you idiot! Let me go!" She was pulling her arm away trying to free herself from his grip but was failing. "You're hurting me let go!" She pulled her arm away and was petrified when she saw he had some of her blood on his hand. All that tugging and jerking caused her cuts to reopen.

"What in the hell? Hermione, let me see your wrist!" he pulled her arm back out and saw the cuts. Hermione just fell to the ground and held herself with her free arm. "Hermione what is this?"

"What does it look like Ronald? I cut my wrists! There, are you satisfied now?" she yelled through angry tears. Ron looked at her with eyes that felt so sad as if he felt like he failed her.

"Why Hermione?" he said in a calm voice this time, kneeling down by her.

"There are just some things I can't talk to you about alright?" she said in a whisper as the tears kept streaming down her pale cheek.

"Come here" he picked her up easily into his arms and closed the door with his foot. He walked over to her bed and placed her there. She sat up still holding her wrist. "Let me see." She reluctantly gave him her wrist and allowed him to quietly examine the red cuts that now shown almost crimson against the rest of her pale skin. "Do you have bandages?" she nodded and he pulled out his wand. "Accio bandages." The bandages came floating to him. He took them and began wrapping the white fabric around her wrist.

"Why were you even in the hall, lurking like some creep?"

"I'm ignoring the creep comment but I wasn't lurking, I was waiting for Harry. We have a free period but I didn't want to disturb him, I was going to apologize on the way to Care of Magical creatures. I thought things over and I realize I was a complete arse to you both. I shouldn't have believed Malfoy-"

"Don't say that name around me." Hermione brought her knees up to her chest and held herself with her right arm hiding her face in her legs.

"Can I ask why?" he said in a monotone voice as he finished wrapping her wrist.

"Ron, like I said there are some things I can't talk to you about." She didn't have to see Ron's face to see that she had hurt his feelings. "It's not that I don't want to tell you it's really because I just don't want to talk about it in general. It's just stupid and it'd upset me if I spoke about it. But thank you." She turned her head to him and looked into his eyes. He sat on the bed next to her and took her right hand in his. She was comfortable enough with him to let him hold her hand without blushing or feeling nervous.

"Thank you for what?" he asked as he began to trace circles on the back of her hand.

"Well for being here for me I guess. I just felt like I needed to thank you. You really are great and I'm so glad to have you in my life even if you are a hotheaded idiot at times. And I'm also thanking you for not prying." She smiled softly at him and he returned the smile.

"Hermione, you do know you will have to tell me why you cut yourself at least?" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing all too well that he wouldn't let this go.

"I'll tell you some other time. I'm too drained to even think about how to explain everything to you."

"That's fine…for now. But you do know I won't let this go. You hurting yourself is completely unlike you and there has to be a reason behind it. You would complain if you got a paper cut. I know you don't like pain so the fact that you're cutting yourself is a bit of a shock."

"You know you've grown up a lot. I mean you're not that mature considering what you did earlier but you have matured so much. It's a nice change." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder watching him still play with her hand.

"Well I had to mature, the war kind of made one grow up. You know that." There was an uneasy feeling in the air. Thoughts of what had happened not too long brought back horrible memories that made Hermione uneasy and she didn't have to ask Ron to know that he felt the same. "But…uh…thank you for the compliment. I'll take it as one even if it wasn't a compliment."

"No, it was a compliment."

"Hermione…can I tell you something?" she could feel the hesitation in his voice and could almost hear his heartbeat quickening.

"Of course Ron, you can tell me anything."

"I-I love you Hermione." Those simple words made Hermione smile. She knew Ron was safe he would never harm her. He would never play with her heart like Draco had. 'Draco' she thought. The mere name made her skin tingle with goose-bumps. She didn't understand how she could have any form of reaction to his name. She hated him, he was the cause of so much grief but for some reason she still felt…something. 'I will not let him have my heart, I control it.' she thought to herself as she looked up at Ron.

To her Ron looked endearing with his blue eyes that twinkled even in the dim lighting of her room. He was safe he was the one she should be with. Ron began to look uneasy, Hermione realized that an eternity had gone and past as she was lost in thought.

"I love you too Ron." She smiled at him and his whole face lit up like a candle at Christmas. He was beaming from her words.

"Hermione I've always wanted to ask you this but so many things had come up, it would make me so very happy if you would…go out with me. Like as a girlfriend not just as a friend…" his voice got quiet and she could tell he was nervous. This was what she had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever. Then why was she hesitant to say yes? The image of Draco in his plain t-shirt and black slacks smiling at her came into her mind. 'No I will not let him do this to me.' She said to herself as she threw back the image into the dark recesses of her mind.

"Ron I would love to." Her words made Ron smile as big as a little school girl meeting her celebrity dream boat. It made Hermione laugh softly as he got up and almost tripped on her rug.

"That's great ok so I will plan our night. Let's say this Saturday, dinner in Hogsmede. You don't know how happy you've made me. Ok I'll have to go see harry it's time for Care of Magical Creatures. I think you should rest though so I'll see you at dinner tonight. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek softly then made his way out of her room almost hitting the door frame. He closed her door and Hermione was left alone again.

She sat in her bed and thought about what had just happened. She, Hermione Jean Granger was now the girlfriend of Ronald Bilius Weasley. She had never thought that this would ever happen. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel happier. She was happy that he was so happy and she was happy now that she had some form of security in her life. She knew how safe Ron was. He was the ever steady person, predictable but not in a bad way, dependable, and loyal. She felt her bandages and thought about Ron then thought of all of the times she had almost lost him. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart when she remembered the horrible war. All of her memories were flooding her and she almost felt the word mudblood being re-carved into her forearm by Belatrix. She shuttered to even think of what had occurred not so long ago but then she remembered something that made her feel more at ease. She remembered seeing Ron run to her to try and save her. Yes, Draco and his mum got in the way but he had tried. He had always comforted her. Yes, he had some very annoying rude moments but he always stuck by her.

The bad feelings brought on by the horrific memories were receding now. The thoughts of Ron were comforting, but there was still this image of Draco smiling that she couldn't delete from her mind no matter how far she pushed it back or tried to destroy. That image made her heart flutter but made her skin cringe and teeth clench in anger. "No more, no more…" she whispered to herself. She lay back down onto her bed and pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes letting her mind drift off to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Draco heard Ron yelling as he ran towards the group in their C.O.M.C class. He seemed too happy considering that he had just fought with Harry not too long ago. Draco was intrigued so he got closer to listen.<p>

"I should punch you right now." He heard Potter say at Weasley.

"I wouldn't blame you. I was a complete arse to you and Hermione. I apologized to her and I wanted to apologize to you. I was a total prat and a stupid idiot for listening to that prick Draco." 'Who are you calling a prick you prat…' Draco thought to himself as he listened more.

"Took you long enough."

"Well you know how I like to be fashionably late even when it comes to apologies." They both chuckled and Draco began to lose interest in the conversation when something caught his attention. "Harry, I did it I finally did it!"

"May I ask what it is that you finally did?" 'Came out of the closest perhaps?' draco thought with an internal chuckle.

"I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and she said yes! I'm like floating on a cloud. Harry is this what love feels like?" Ron asked Harry. Draco quit listening at this point. He had heard all he needed to hear.

Draco's heart began to race. His hands clenched into tight fists. He began to think of Hermione in the arms of Ron and it made him furious. 'No I don't care I have Aurora. Hermione can crawl under a rock and die for all I care. I don't care I don't want her she can be with the vermin if she'd like I'm completely happy with whom I have…' he wanted to believe his thoughts. He wanted to believe he had no feelings for the half blood witch. He closed his eyes to imagine Aurora in order to calm down but all he saw was the image of a smiling Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been soooooo long since I have updated but college and life got me busy and I had my hands full. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and since I finished my semester and am on break I hope to update more often. Thank you for reading enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Luck of the Draw<p>

Dinner that night was almost unbearable to Draco. He sat at his table with Aurora by his side as everyone around him was laughing and chatting oblivious to his discomfort at the sight of the Gryffindor table. Everyone was there laughing and conversing amongst themselves but what had made his skin crawl and his teeth clench was seeing Ron's arm around Hermione's waist holding her close as they laughed with the group. He hated to admit he wanted to be the one holding her. He was not a man to experience jealousy. Draco Malfoy always got what he desired no matter what or who it was. He looked over at Aurora who gave him a kiss on the lips that made the whole table whistle at the sight. He smirked at Aurora who was blushing slightly under her olive toned skin. He didn't like the feeling of jealousy whatsoever. He silently thanked Aurora in his mind. She kept his mind from going back to thoughts of Hermione, thoughts of him holding her close to him. Soon dinner was over and he walked Aurora back towards the Slytherin dungeon.

"Do you like me my dearest Draco?" Aurora asked softly as they walked through the hall hand in hand. The question surprised Draco. He was not expecting the question when the conversation prior was about France and how she missed it.

"Do you find that to be an appropriate question?"

"You are a clever man you are. Answering my question with a question yourself to attempt slithering out of responding to it but Draco I am clever as well don't be fooled by my girlish charm." He was struck by her answer. She looked straight ahead as they walked smiling softly as if she knew she had stumped him.

"Well dear Aurora I know you are a clever woman and that is why your question isn't appropriate for me to answer. You already know the answer, it's quite evident actually."

"And what is so evident that I cannot see?"

"Well that's for you to answer yourself." He gave her his trademark smirk and she smiled back and giggled.

"You are a man of mystery. You don't bore me, I like that." She kissed him as they reached the doors of the dungeon. "I must go now dearest Draco, sweet dreams" she smiled at him and skipped off into the Slytherin common room.

Draco began to walk back to his own quarters when he heard Weasley around the corner.

"You've made me so happy Hermione I can't wait for our date Saturday." He had her by the waist and her arms were around his neck. He could see how she blushed at his words and smiled back at him.

"Ron you've made me happy too, I've been waiting for you to finally ask me out on a date, took you what seems like forever though." They both laughed slightly as he kissed her softly on the lips. Draco clenched his hands into tight fists. The hatred he felt for Weasley was more than ever before.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I should go now; I need to finish my work since I'm much slower than your brilliant self." 'Oh please that is so cheesy.' Draco felt the bile in his throat rise up as he witnessed the two of them together.

"Goodnight Ron." She smiled at him as he kissed her once more and retreated into the Gryffindor house. He saw Hermione walk towards his hiding spot softly touching her lips.

"I should write you up for indecent actions Granger." He was amused to see her jump then blush. The blush on her cheeks was always so rosy so warm.

"Were you spying on us the entire time? You're such a prat!" she yelled at him. "I honestly am repressing the urge to hex you." She began to walk away hurriedly down the hall towards their quarters.

"Threatening isn't very nice now is it Granger?" he said keeping up with her pace easily.

"Leave me alone ferret! I don't want to speak to you. I can barely stand the sight of you."

"Well that's a tad harsh now isn't it? I thought we had something nice but oh no you've broken my little heart." Draco said sarcastically.

"Ha that's hilarious. You'd have to have a heart in order for it to be broken. And just for the record we never had anything between us Malfoy. You mean nothing to me, I despise you and I would appreciate it if you left me alone from here on until the world ends or you die. I wouldn't mind it if you died by the way, it'd be the nicest thing you've ever done for the greater good of wizard kind." She spat out as she muttered the password to the dorm and walked in quickly.

"You are truly pathetic Granger." She stopped at the foot of the steps and turned around. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she clenched her teeth tightly. She walked to him and stood in front of him with such fury and hatred exuding out of her that he was frozen in place.

"No Draco you are the pathetic one. I almost gave you a chance, almost allowed something to spring up between us. You are a sad little boy, incapable of change or emotions. You are nothing." He didn't know what came over him but he struck the petite Gryffindor hard enough to knock her over to the floor.

"I will not be spoken to in that fashion by a mudblood." He said in an even and quiet tone as she got up from the floor holding her cheek.

"You will never change." Those were her last words as she walked up the stairs into her room. Draco stood there in his spot staring at his hand, the hand that struck Hermione. Draco felt cold and empty as if he had nothing. Felt no heartbeat in his chest. He felt comfortable with it but something had him uneasy. Something inside him was screaming in pain and agony. Draco went to the cabinet of the little kitchen and took out a glass and his stash of firewhiskey. Drowning his emotions felt like a better thought than to actually deal with what he felt.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked to her bed and lied down. Her tears were still silently streaming down her face. Her cheek felt hot and stung with much pain. She didn't know what to do. 'Why can't you let me be happy? Why am I not allowed to be happy?' she thought to herself.<p>

She felt so broken so hurt. She never thought he would strike at her. She wanted nothing to do with him. Her heart felt broken and as she began to silently sob in the darkness of her room. 'I was so stupid. I let myself feel something for him. I was so stupid to think he could change.' She screamed at herself as she slammed her fists down onto her pillows. Hermione hadn't felt this much pain since the war when she had lost so many friends and loved ones. This pain was as if someone close to her had died. To her the Draco she had briefly fallen for had died. He was no longer there, no longer warm and caring. He was now the dead unloving unemotional Malfoy that had struck her down to the ground. She held herself crying in the dark and lonely silence.

She woke up hours later staring into the darkness. She stumbled slightly out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. When she turned on the light she was utterly horrified at her appearance. She looked at her cheek and saw a large purplish blue bruise that reached the bottom of her eye. She touched it and winced at the pain. She remembered what had transpired just a little bit ago feeling an ache in her chest. She slumped to the floor and held herself crying.

Morning had come too soon. She had cried most of the night falling asleep on the cold floor of her bathroom. When she awoke she had to cover up the bruise. She tried covering it up with makeup she had that she didn't think she'd ever use. It was muggle makeup but was all she had to cover up the painful bruise. It was still a bit noticeable even after the makeup so she wore her hair down hoping that it would make it unnoticeable. She sat in Charms at the usual table as Ron and Harry came through the doors and sat next to her, Ron taking the seat next to her and Harry taking the other one next to Ron.

"Slept well?" he smiled at her and she smiled back softly.

"Let's say I did." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You should really allow yourself sleep, I know you want to be the top of the class but Hermione we all know you will even if you allow yourself normal sleeping habits." When he smiled at her his blue eyes sparkled and she couldn't help but smile. Flitwick's class was mundane and required little attention on her part allowing her to rest her mind as she absentmindedly wrote down notes. She was very relieved Ron didn't notice her bruised cheek she didn't feel as if she had the energy to truly explain what had happened. She began to think of a story to cover the truth in case anyone noticed. 'I fell? Yeah that's believable.' She thought to herself glumly.

"Hermione what's that on your cheek?" Ron brushed back her hair and Hermione instinctively held her cheek.

"It's nothing, I was working on a spell and it kind of backfired on me and the hairbrush I was working with went flying. It's nothing; you know how I bruise like a peach." She was hoping that he'd believe her. She would love to see the ferret pummeled to a pulp but she didn't want to explain the whole situation.

"Hermione, you need to not stay up so late. You need sleep; honestly one good night's sleep won't hurt." He smiled and turned back to his notes. Hermione felt the wave of relief take her. She felt bad that she had become so good at lying but then again she began to not care anymore.

Class droned on like a meaningless blur. She wrote her notes with no thought at all as if she herself had become a quick notes quill. No thoughts just writing what she hears, crossing each t dotting each i like a good little puppet. If only others knew what she felt, the emptiness inside, the anxiety of the future, all the pent up emotions from her haunted past. Others would go mad surely. Maybe she was mad she thought to herself. 'Is it mad to presume you're mad?' she asked silently in the solitude of her mind.

"Alright class this was a wonderful lecture and I hope you all took thorough notes because we will have an exam coming soon." Hermione was pulled out of her inner monologue to everyone packing their things. Ron looked down and smiled at her. She couldn't help but give him a tired smile. She was in fact tired. Sleeping on a bathroom floor doesn't really allow a girl much beauty sleep.

They settled down into the same seating order as they had in charms another monotonous day was coming. Hermione was relieved. Monotony is what she needed what she wanted. She wanted to march to the same old drum beat to a coordinated plan. She didn't want any more unexpected twists of fate, no more surprises. She was happy with her predictable new boyfriend she didn't want danger she didn't want excitement she wanted good ole boring monotony.

"Welcome students I have some wonderful news. We're going to be doing something different and exciting for a while. A group project if you will. I will pair you children up randomly by choosing out of a hat. Simple isn't it? I think it'll be quite fun. I came up with this idea in the hopes of promoting unity between the houses." As Hermione looked around the classroom she saw looks of worry and excitement mixed into the lot of students. She felt her stomach drop as soon as she saw Draco and realized that she could be forced to work with him, her mortal enemy her most hated adversary. If she had to work with the likes of him one of them would end up dead and she knew it wouldn't be her.

"Professor what kind of project would this be?" asked a Gryffindor girl in the back.

"Well you and your partner will have to create a potion together of course, one of yours and your partner's choice actually. I want you children to show me your creativity. I don't want a potion from the book exactly I want a Frankenstein creation of yours that accomplishes a purpose. For example a potion to allow you to have sweet dreams or a potion to change your hair color, I don't know you come up with it. But of course this isn't a project for you all to slack on, no sir. You must reach the proper requirements. The potion must be effective and you must give an antidote to the potion with your project plus detailed instructions on how to recreate both the potion and antidote. Also you both must decide upon who will be the guinea pig, so to speak, and test the potion. This is not a project that should be taken lightly for someone could end up in the infirmary because of careless mistakes. Now I don't want to frighten you all so badly, let us get all partnered up." Slughorn said as he grabbed a small cauldron and placed it on top of his desk.

Her heart was beating at 1 million beats per second it seemed. Seeing Slughorn empty pieces of paper into the cauldron with what she presumed were the names of all the different students in the class made her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She was terrified of the chance that Draco and she would end up working together.

"Let's begin the drawing with you Ms. Parkinson" he gestured to Pansy sitting in the back with most of the Slytherins. She went up and choice from the cauldron. She was to be partnered with Padma Patil. That was an interesting combination. The rest of the class got their partners, some hating theirs others not minding it. Harry had been paired up with Blaise Zabini who didn't seem very thrilled to be working with him but they tolerated each other.

"No bloody way I'm going to be working with that ferret." Ron didn't have to say who he picked out of the cauldron, the whole class knew. Ron got paired up with Draco Malfoy.

"For the first time I agree with you Weasley, I am not working with him even if it means failing this course professor." Malfoy protested but Slughorn got them to quiet down.

"There is no exception, you have been paired up with each other, now please sit down and be quiet." This was unfortunate for Ron Hermione thought but she was relieved she wasn't the one to be stuck working with the one guy she truly hated.

It was her turn to choose. She could finally feel her heart beating normally. She no longer felt terrified of the chance that she would be with Malfoy. She put her hand into the cauldron and got a slip of paper like the rest of the class had done. The name she got was Aurora Aesalon, 'Not too bad' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The professor decided to make the partners sit by each other to begin working on ideas for the project. Everyone just did as they were told and moved easily in the room except for Ron and Draco. They glared each other down and sat as far away as possible from each other at a table.<p>

"If we're being forced to work together then we might as well work Weasley." He spat at Ron.

"Fine ferret let's come up with some ideas." Ron shot back.

"You are so clever in your insults I'm sure your wit is what attracted Granger, for once I feel sorry for her." Draco couldn't help but say it.

"Draco you are hilarious. You're just jealous that I actually have a girl that I love and whom loves me too. No sane person would ever love you." Draco wanted to kill Ron but contained himself. At that moment it was time for the next class. Without a word he gathered his things and left. He was beyond pissed at the fact that he had to work with Ron the only man he felt jealousy towards. Even if he had struck Hermione the night prior he was jealous that Ron had her. Just then he looked over at Hermione whose unruly curly brown hair was down and in her face. She looked up at him before he left and he saw what he did to her. There on her fair skin was a blue-ish green bruise that she had attempted to hide. At the moment that he saw what he did his heart went silent again and he felt a numbing pain. The eye contact between them made him want to die. Never before had a girl affect him like the tiny Gryffindor. He knew what the feeling was. It was a feeling he did not want to having; he loved her. He loved Hermione he loved how sweet she was. He loved her appearance but also loved her golden heart. The thought of her made him feel warm but now after what he had done to the little Gryffindor he knew they would never be. He knew she would never forgive him, he couldn't forgive himself. He was being torn up on the inside felt as if his heart was shattering. When he exited the room he leaned against a wall and slumped to the ground. Draco held his chest and caught his breathe as he sat on that cold stone floor. 'Stop it you weakling, you aren't supposed to feel this. You're a strong full blooded wizard. Don't be weak.' He told himself the same things a million times over and got up slowly and decided to skip the rest of his classes. He snapped back into his old self and just wanted some time to relax. At the moment he got up the rest of the students began to exit the classroom.

"Draco! Wait for me." He heard soft little footsteps running towards him and a sweet voice that matched.

"Aurora, what is it that you need?"

"You're company." She smiled at him with a sweet smile and he returned a slight smirk. He decided that she would make great company for him to be alone with. Perfect distraction from thoughts his conscience could brew up. He felt as if he was going to hell 'might as well enjoy the ride down' he thought to himself and smiled to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Green Eyed Monster

This chapter is Rated M for Mature due to an explicit sex scene and also graphic details on a touchy subject for some please enjoy my new story and i apologize for such lateness between updates life is a bitch and keeps me busy. But I hope you all enjoy and a shout out to my boyfriend Dan for giving me his opinion, THANK YOU BABY!

* * *

><p>'Where is Aurora I told her to meet me here 30 minutes ago' Hermione thought to herself as she sat in a corner of the library that she liked for it's quiet and secluded positioning.<p>

"Hermione I'm so sorry I lost track of time." She finally saw the petite Slytherin girl running towards her with her appearance looking disheveled.

"It's alright I was just wondering if you had forgotten. Did you take a nap or something? Your clothes are a bit disheveled, pardon my bluntness."

"Oh, no I was actually with a boy." She blushed as she sat down. Hermione was not upset that Aurora had found a boy. She was glad the young girl was settling in excited even. "Should we get started?"

"Oh we'll have plenty of time for the project, tell me about this boy Aurora!" Hermione said with genuine enthusiasm and excitement.

"Well he's one of those boys that will steal your breathe with one glance. Many people dislike him but I believe it's just because he's so mysterious no one gives him the chance to show his true self. It also doesn't hurt that he's an amazing kisser and has hands that will electrify your skin." The petite Slytherin blushed and giggled.

"Oh my, he seems like a catch. Does this mysterious boy have a name?" Hermione elbowed playfully.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." It felt like time had slowed and Hermione saw each letter leave Aurora's lips. A numbing sinking feeling took over her body and felt as if she was going to throw up her heart. 'Stop it Hermione he means nothing. So what if he's kissing her so what if he's touching her? He means nothing…he means nothing' Hermione began to chant this as Aurora continued to talk but Hermione wasn't listening. She was trying to keep the chant in her head. She didn't understand why she was letting him get to her. 'We aren't together we aren't dating we never even spoke about being together, it shouldn't bother me, but it does…'

"Hermione?" Aurora asked as she waved her hand in front of Hermione's face attempting to regain her attention. Hermione looked at her color from her face drained. Hermione could not fight the wave of nausea in the pit of her stomach.

"I think I ate something bad my stomach is upset I should go to the infirmary." She got up quickly and put her things away.

"Oh no I'll accompany you Her-"

"No." Hermione cut her off abruptly and the Slytherin girl was taken aback. "I mean no, I'm fine I can get there on my own don't worry here I wrote down some ideas put your input and we'll meet another time." She said as she handed over a sheet of parchment. With that Hermione rushed out holding her stomach. Now images of the two were filling her imagination and she felt the bile rising in her throat.

"Watch it!" someone exclaimed as she bumoed into their person hard.

"I'm sorry." She looked up to see Draco looking at her with question.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked with a genuine tone in his voice and placed his hand on her shoulder. His icy touch could be felt through her clothes and it both invigorated and startled angered her. She wasn't alright. He had sunk his claws into her and she was hurting because of him.

"Leave me alone you prick!" she pushed her way passed him and ran as fast as she could. She didn't care if anyone saw her or if anyone wondered what was going on she wanted to get rid of the sinking nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach she wanted to get rid of the anger she felt she wanted to get rid of her feeling of depression. She knew what would do it. Her smooth cold cure lay in her hiding place and soon she would forget everything soon she would feel okay…'a few lines couldn't hurt as much as this hell it's my one escape…'

She utters the password almost hyperventilating. Her heart felt like it was racing her head felt as if it were going to explode. She was sobbing felt as if she was going to throw up. She frantically searched her belongings and found it, her cure. The shiny blade had an almost comforting glimmer in the light to Hermione. She lifted her sleeve to reveal her pale ivory skin with the still faint pink scars, little memories of what the past had caused. She knows it's bad she knows it doesn't fix her problems but nonetheless she digs into her flesh. It hurts for a second then the euphoria hits and she's in utter bliss. She does another line feeling the warm blood drip down slowly and then she does another as she forgets all her emotional pain for that moment she's in her personal nirvana.

* * *

><p>Draco stood there confused and contemplating if he should follow her. 'Why should I follow her? She called me a prick that bitch I only wanted to know if she was okay…' Draco's anger raged in his mind. '…she was close to tears though and looked off…maybe I should just see. Besides if she goes off on me again she'll just seem like a bitch when I'm the good guy, why not.' Draco begins to walk in the direction Hermione ran he was guessing she was in their dormitory. He enters the dormitory as the portrait went on and on saying how rude Hermione was shouting. He walked into the common room and heard no sobs or tears and he was sure she was close to tears when he last saw her. Slowly he goes up the stairway and finds her door slightly ajar and to his horror finds the petite Gryffindor slumped against her bed seemingly unconscious on the floor with blood on her arm staining her skirt. Draco runs to her and takes her into his arms.<p>

"Hermione? Hermione please wake up please Hermione can you hear me?" he gently shakes her and pats her cheek. She opens her eyes slightly but closes them again. Draco frantically takes out his wand and recites a healing charm over her arm and gets them to close. "Hermione wake up stay with me wake up" he shakes her once more and she opens her eyes.

"Put me down don't touch me" she mumbled tiredly as he lifted her onto her bed "I said not to touch me ferret."

"You stupid idiot! You could have bled out! What is wrong with you? You are so messed up Granger! You are a prideful emotional wreck who can't accept help when it's offered! You could have told me what was wrong instead of maiming yourself, I could have lost you!" he didn't even realize he said the words he was screaming at her and lost control. He wanted to strike her once more but balled his fists and yelled through gritted teeth. He realized if he hadn't found her she would have bled out she would have died. He looked at her then her eyes wide open now almost in shock. Her face pale from losing blood she was like a scared doe. Then her features changed she looked furious.

"This is your fault Malfoy! I was fine before you sunk your claws into me! I was depressed yes but my friends were helping me cope I was planning on never touching my blade but you…you came into my life when I never wanted you in the first place! I hate you so much! I hate you for making me love you!" just then she jumped out of bed and made a run for her bathroom but he took her arm. He didn't know what had come over him he both hated her and loved her. He pulled her close to his body as she fought his advances with every ounce of will she had in her body. He crashed his lips onto hers and she bit him hard. He pulled away from the kiss pulled her tighter into him stared her down and kissed her roughly again tasting her lips with the mix of his blood soon she began to kiss back. He threw her onto the bed and tore apart her blouse. His urges took over and he wanted her that second.

He pulled her legs around him and kissed her roughly. She slapped him hard, at that moment he pulled back her hair tightly making her moan suddenly as he kissed the crook of her neck. He could feel her getting closer to him feeling her hands begin to tug at his shirt. In one swift move he removed and allowed her hands to wander and touch his chest as he kissed her. He could feel himself getting harder with ever touch of her hands the feeling of the lace of her bra touching his skin the feeling of her thighs wrapped around him. He pushed his bulge farther into her making her release a soft moan. He pulled her bra down revealing her firm soft breasts. He brought his lips to them making her moan once more at this moment he slid his hands down in between her thighs feeling her become moist with his touch. She pulled him into her for a kiss as she whispered in his ear.

"I want you Draco…" with that he undid his belt and pants and pulled out his throbbing penis and gently caressed her inner thigh. He could feel her getting moist in his hand as he moved her panties out of the way as he slowly inserted himself into her. She let out a soft moan of pleasure mixed with pain as he continued to go farther inside. He could feel her tightness and it felt so good. He began going faster feeling her becoming so moist hearing her moan with such pleasure. "Draco faster it feels so good…" he did as she requested and she began to almost scream. His hands held her thighs as he went faster and faster hearing Hermione moan his name he pulled out and flipped her over from behind pulling her skirt over her arse and making her get on her hands and knees. Draco slowly enters her from behind and begins to go faster and faster. He takes her skirt and uses it to pull her harder into him as he could feel himself getting closer to climax. He could feel her getting tighter inside he knew she was close too. He makes her get off her hands and pulls her into him and begins to rub her clit as he continues to go faster until he makes her scream as she orgasms. Draco orgasms shortly after and lays down with her.

She turns over onto her side facing him and he puts his hand on her cheek softly. She was out of breath and there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes as he looked into her warm brown eyes. He could feel the words exited his mouth and he no longer cared to let them out. "I love you Hermione." With that he kissed her softly and held her close to him in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay there half naked in Draco's arms under her sheets. 'So this is what not being a virgin feels like…' she thought to herself. She felt comfortable where she was but then realized whose arms she was in. she was in Draco's arm, her supposed enemy. She had sex with him and she was dating Ron... 'Oh my god…how could I have done that to him…?' she almost began to cry but lay there motionless. She waited until Draco fell asleep she knew it was late by the looks of the sky outside of her window. She wiggled out of his arms and got some clothes to change into. Slowly feeling a sort of shameful emptiness she walked down into the common room of her dormitory and started up the fireplace. Hermione felt so dirty so sick so ashamed. She could not believe she had done that and cheated on Ron. She loved Ron, she had always loved Ron but how could she have fallen so hard for Draco? She hated him for so long but now…she knew she was in love with him. She was so ashamed of herself as she began to cry silently. She didn't know what to do she had betrayed Ron by being in love with her enemy. She didn't know what to do at all she knew nothing except that she failed at resisting the love she felt for Draco. That was the one thing she knew with surety 'I love Draco…'<p> 


End file.
